Maka's Dark Soul Problem
by DemonClowSorceress
Summary: MakaxSoul. Maka never knew how much she treasured Soul...until she thought she would lose him to someone else. But is she really losing him? NOW COMPLETE WITH EPILOGUE!
1. Witch of Evil, Child of Envy

**Maka's Dark Soul Problem**

**By: DemonClowSorceress**

Disclaimer: Jeez, need I say it? **_Soul Eater _**is not mine. If it were, I'd totally be pals with Soul, kick Black*Star's ass on a regular basis, tease Kid with asymmetrical art, and have fun with the girls. Only the storyline and OCC is mine.

Summery:Maka never knew how much she treasured Soul...until she thought she would lose him to someone else. But is she really losing him?

* * *

**Part One **

**Witch of Evil, Child of Envy**

"You have _got _to be _kidding_ me, Tiny Tits."

Maka Albarn scowled at his reaction. "What?" she replied defensively. "It's food."

"It looks like you threw an old shoe in the blender along with some Jell-O and pushed puree, then took a blowtorch to the top." Soul Eater Evans leaned over the pan and sniffed her creation. "Is this even edible? Should I have Poison Control on standby?"

"Just shut up and eat it, Soul," snapped the scythe meister, cutting a slice and shoving it in front of him before getting one for herself. The rest of the meal was heavy with a bitter, almost smothering silence.

The youngest Deathscythe rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'm heading over to Shibusen to get my assignment," he said. "Should be back by ten. Make sure you don't study late and get some sleep tonight, okay?"

"Screw off, Soul," Maka said angrily, still miffed about the jab at her cooking. He flashed that shark-like smile and left the apartment. She heard his motorcycle rev in the street before peeling out for Shibusen.

A soft "Nyah~?" drew the ash-blonde meister's attention to Blair. "Why did you and Scythe-Boy fight, nyah~?" she asked in her peculiar way.

Maka sighed heavily. "Because he's an arrogant, cool-obsessed jerk who thinks it's not 'cool' to eat something that looks like crap but actually isn't all that bad!" she steamed, throwing her fork onto the floor.

Blair jumped at the harsh jangle of metal on linoleoum tiles. "Maka, don't throw silverware, nyah~" she said, picking up the utensil and leaping on the table to put it back.

"Blair, I told you before, no jumping on the tab - What?" For the purple cat was giving her a surprised look.

"What d'you mean, Scythe-Boy didn't eat? His portion's gone, nyah~"

Maka stood up. Sure enough, there was only a handful of crumbs on his plate. The mortified blush on her face burned as she screamed, "HE'S GETTING A MAKA-CHOP WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!"

**Soul Eater Evans**

"Ah-CHOO!" The sneeze exploded from Soul's nose with such force that it startled both Black*Star and Death the Kid. When they looked over at him, he suddenly shuddered. "I think Maka's planning on how to kill me," he stated, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"You really ought to stop provoking her," Kid replied matter-of-factly.

Soul shrugged. What could he say? He _loved _provoking his meister. It made her react in pleasant and emotional ways. Not like their usual interactions, the mundane talks of weather and friends and souls (don't misunderstand, the last two are great topics), which were so routine that it made Soul want to bite the heads off some kishin. He wanted to tell Maka how he felt about her, but it never felt like the right time.

Besides, she had the stupid but justified misconception that all men were cheating bastards like her Papa. How can you beat that?

Soul gave his trademark grin again. "It's not that easy," he admitted.

Black*Star, less loud but just as obnoxious as usual, cracked up laughing. "Don't you get it, Kidd? He does this so he can get whacked by Maka!" The loud ninja leveled a finger at Soul's face. "Masochist!"

"Give it a rest, Black*Star," Kid sighed. "Not everyone has your luck with women."

Soul rolled his eyes. Yes, Black*Star had finally deciphered his own feelings for Tsubaki, his partner, and the two had been dating for the last three months. _Now if only Maka were just as perceptive. Which is ironic, considering she's the smartest girl in our entire SCHOOL and has got the best Soul Perception since, like, CREATION._

Further inner discussion was interrupted by Lord Shinigami, who popped into existance before the three boys with his customary, "Yo!" Soul and Black*Star bowed their heads in respect while Kid said, "Father," in the same tone of respect.

"Well boys, I wish this was going to be an easy mission, but unfortunately it's not," said the God of Death, shrugging his shoulders. "There's a witch on the warpath outside Death City, and our intelligence says she's quite the powerful little renegade. Her name is Allavalia, and she was a disciple of Medusa Gorgon."

"Oh great," mumbled Black*Star when the dead witch's name was spoken. "And here I thought me and Tsubaki could turn in early for the night - "

"TMI dude, T-M-friggin'-I," Soul warned the blue-haired teen.

Lord Shinigami continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "Also, she possesses an unusual hypnosis over women - she seems to make them catty and jealous of other women, thereby distorting and destroying their ability to perform Soul Resonance. This is the reason why I have asked only you boys here - we tried getting Stein and Marie to attack with Sid and Mira Nygus, but the weapons got jealous of each other and messed up their Soul Resonance."

Black*Star winced. "Ouch. How bad did they get their asses handed to them?"

Lord Shinigami was serious as...well, as Death. "They were lucky to escape with their lives. Kim has been using her restorative magic nonstop for the last day." This sobered the boys up quick. The thought of their teachers actually losing to a lone witch was very disturbing. "So I must stress this - _you must be careful_. Another reason why I have asked that you not fight with your female partners."

"That's fine for me and Black*Star, since we're both meisters and can fight without our partners, but what about Soul?" asked Kid. "He's a weapon. Granted, a Deathscythe, but he can't fight efficiently on his own. No offense," he added.

The white-haired weapon shrugged. "None taken." It was a cool observation. Soul wasn't well-trained in single combat yet. His true strength came from his meister. From Maka.

Speaking of which, it sounded like he wouldn't be back in time for bed. _Dammit, she's gonna be pissed off...I can **feel** the Maka-Chop with my name on it already..._

Lord Shinigami nodded. "Well, I think I can solve that. You see, there's this one individual who is surprisingly immune to the witch's hypnosis. She claims, " - This he directed at Soul - "She claims to know you, Soul." He waved behind the boys. "Come in now, miss."

The three boys turned around to face this new ally. Soul's crimson eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "You?"

"Been a while, Soul Eater."

**Maka Albarn**

"Maka~, Blair is tired, nyah~" mewled the magical cat. "Why are we walking through Death City at midnight, nyah~?"

Maka steamed as she stomped down the empty streets. "Because that damn Soul isn't home yet, and he said he'd be back by ten."

"But Scythe-Boy's a big, strong Deathscythe," purred Blair. "Surely he can take care of himself, nyah~"

"If you want to go - " Maka's sentance was cut short when she sensed an unshielded witch's soul outside of Death City. "Dammit, it's a strong one," she said, picking up her pace to run towards Shibusen. "I have to tell someone! Blair, hurry up!"

Together girl and cat raced through Death City towards the school. Thanks to her powerful Soul Perception, Maka could keep tabs on the witch's movements. When the witch began heading for Shibusen, Maka increased her pace. _But why? _she wondered, skidding around a corner. _Why head towards Shibusen? Unless she's after Kim, or Angela! _The thought of either girl in danger spurred the teenage meister even faster.

But as she came to the street leading to her school, Maka heard a dark, girlish voice giggle high above her head. "Viper, viperssss, poise-on, poison."

Blair quickly screamed "Pump-pumpkin Pumpkin!" and summoned a Flying Pumpkin to carry her and Maka out of danger as the ground exploded beneath them. Clutching the top of the pumpkin, Maka looked down to see a thrashing snake of magic zip over and up like a firework, heading right for them. Cat-Blair leaned left to steer the pumpkin out of danger.

_Where is that damn witch! _Maka panicked, scanning around with her Soul Perception. A ping registered, and she glared at the dark form floating in the sky against the moon. _There!_

She looked very small, almost childlike. Long black hair was done up in two long, spiral-styled pigtails tied with huge green ribbons high on her head. Her outfit was composed of a green coat that was buttoned over her generous chest, baring her stomach as it flared out behind her like a cape, and black short-shorts. Green tights glittered over her legs, while black ankle boots covered her feet. She sat sideways on a broom like she was queen of the sky and giggled madly.

Maka scowled at the small witch. "Who are you?"

"My name is Allavalia, disciple of the great Medusa Gorgon," announced the witch. "You, Maka Albarn, killed my master. For that, your soul is mine!" She pointed to the meister. "Viper, viperssss, poise-on, poison!"

"Blair, move!" shouted Maka as a large viper of green magic shot from Allavalia's fingertips. The cat hurriedly steered them away from the attack, but Allavalia continued to fire viper after viper. Soon the sky was full of writhing green snakes, all hissing and heading for Maka.

Blair did her best, but her Flying Pumpkin wasn't fast or agile enough to avoid all the attacks. One snake struck the pumpkin, causing it to explode. Another sliced through Maka's side, and a third snake hit Blair head-on. The cat's scream of pain was screeching, making Maka's hair stand on end as numbing pain spread through her body. _Shit, there's poison in the magic... _she thought as they fell towards the cobblestone streets. _I can't...move...fast enough to...land right..._

"Maka!"

A hard form collided with Maka, and strong arms cradled her close to a muscled chest she knew well. Looking up, she recognized the sharp teeth and messy white hair of her partner. "Soul?" Then she remembered the injured magical cat. "Blair! Soul, she's - "

"It's okay, Kid's got her," said Soul, calming her with his deep voice and firm hold. "Just relax, Maka. You got a bad hit there..." Those crimson eyes scorched her soul, searching for other injuries. "Okay, it looks like you're only hurt in one place. Just stay still and we'll get you back to Shibusen."

Kid skidded to a halt beside them on his skateboard, cradling Blair. "Hurry up, Soul," he said, handing the cat to him. "Black*Star can't hold that witch off forever."

"Give me a second," Soul said, his eyes never leaving Maka.

The young Shinigami shook his head and spun around. "Get moving. She's getting in position."

Maka tried to tell them about Allavalia, but she couldn't make herself speak. It was like something was blocking her throat, stopping her voice from passing through to him.

"Soul Eater Evans!" came an unfamiliar female voice from behind him. "We got a witch to slay! Let's get to it!"

"Hold on!" yelled Soul without any true venom. He set Maka down against a building's wall and put the unconscious Blair in her lap. "Just stay here and watch, Maka. You'll be okay, I promise." He stood up and ran towards Allavalia, shouting, "All right Dark! Let's go!"

"Wicked sweet!" Maka watched, shocked, as a girl she'd never seen ran up behind him and held out her hand. "Okay Soul Eater, transform!"

The pianist transformed into his scythe form and spun into the girl's hand. To Maka's astonishment, there was no hissing flesh that signified a rejection response. The girl spun Soul expertly, over her head and behind her back, before holding him behind her back so that the blade extended above her shoulder like a crimson and black metal wing. "Hey! Witch!" she called at the floating child. "Let's do this in a wicked sweet way!"

Allavalia giggled again. "A girl? Perfect! This will be so easy!" She waved her hands. "Viper, viperssss, poise-on, poison!" One hand pointed to the girl, while the other leveled at Maka. "Envy Poison!"

A green cloud of magic shot from each hand, heading for the girls. Maka felt it touch the wound on her side and screamed as white-hot pain seared through her body, blocking everything out with agony and bringing one thing into the forefront of her mind.

_Soul can resonate with another girl._

_But he's MINE._

**Soul Eater Evans**

Soul saw the magic coming towards them. "Dammit. Dodge it, Dark!"

His partner laughed. "Soul Eater, you wuss! Why do you think Lord Shinigami made me your partner?" She gripped his staff and stood her ground. The magic green cloud enveloped her, seeking a way inside. Her grin widened, showing the right fang-like canine. "Oooh, scary magic, witch. You know, jealousy isn't becoming for a girl like me!"

Allavalia cursed. "Why won't you succumb to my Envy Poison?" With a screech she shot another magical snake at girl and scythe.

Dark laughed as she dodged with ease. "What reason would I have to be jealous?" Her tongue licked her long fang. "Satisfied, Soul?"

_My total opposite, _thought Soul. "I am now."

"Great. Now shut up and follow my lead!" She gathered her legs and jumped high, avoiding the green viper with ease. Executing a perfect flip, she landed squarely behind Kid on his flying skateboard, startling the son of Death. "Just stopping by!" she called, jumping off again.

Soul took another good look at his recently-assigned partner. Even though he hadn't seen her in years, Dark Nightmare Blade was still an impetuous girl who never failed to understand him on a level most people couldn't. She was his friend when they learned piano as children, and many times they would play with each other as they composed their dark, twisted songs. A smirk touched his face when he remembered her reaction at his leaving the family for Shibusen - not of disappointed shock like everyone else, but of admiration and pride.

In many ways, she was like Maka. But whereas Maka was an angel of light (not that Soul would ever be caught dead saying such an uncool-sounding, yet true, statement) Dark was more like a fairy of darkness. Her hair was a darker shade of midnight blue sprinkled with stardust that glittered even in Death City's grinning moonlight, and her eyes were silver pools of mercury. She was a little more endowed compared to Maka's underdeveloped figure, but modestly, not like Blair (thank God, nowhere near that much). Her clothes were simple, being a pair of black jean capris, white sneakers with black scythes on the sides, a red tank top with a black soul design on the front, and a black tattered short cape that fluttered to the small of her back and mantled over her shoulders.(1)

Soul was knocked out of his internal comparison of his two female partners when something slammed into Dark, sending the two of them to the ground. She got to her feet, using him to support her, and looked over at their attacker. "Wait, isn't that your meister?" she asked Soul.

_Maka?_ Soul looked over and, sure enough, Maka stood there like an unsteady doll, dripping blood from her side and an unnatural light in her green eyes. "Maka, what are you doing?" he yelled.

"Get your slut hands off my partner, bitch!" screamed Maka, lunging for Dark again. Unable to attack, Dark merely blocked her with Soul's handle and jumped back. "Get off him. Get off him. GET THE HELL OFF HIM!"

Dark quickly backed away and jumped atop a street lamp. "Geez, so that's what Lord Shinigami was so worked up about. If she was a weapon, then there'd be real trouble."

"Be thankful she isn't packing books," Soul murmured.

Black*Star landed on a nearby street lamp, his knuckle bandages torn and bloody. "Damn witch is tough," he said. "Can't really knock her off with Soul Menace. We need Witch Hunter."

"That's a little bit of a problem," replied Dark, watching Maka scream obscenites at her.

Death the Kid skidded to a halt between their perches. "Maka's really mad," he noted. "Father said that this witch manipulated women's emotions to create jealousy. I bet that's her aspect of destruction - she destroys relationships."

Black*Star looked really horrified at this. "That's why he didn't let us fight with the girls. If they - if Tsubaki - " His eyes widened in fear at the thought of his partner suddenly hating his guts. "So now Maka is..."

"Caught in the grips of jealousy," finished Dark. She lightly jumped down to the street and released Soul. "Change back, Soul Eater. I'll try and talk to her."

Before he could argue against it, the starry-sky-haired girl cautiously approached Maka. She moved with a fluid kind of grace, like a dancer - an aspect of her family, Soul recalled. Her footwork was deliberate, but light and delicate. "Maka Albarn?" she called out. "My name is Dark Nightmare Blade, and I'm a friend of Soul Eater Evans."

"You're not Soul's partner," growled Maka angrily, flexing her hands into fists. "He's mine!" And she lunged for Dark again, causing the other girl to jump back. But Maka, having been training with Patti in hand-to-hand combat, quickly closed the gap and brought the fight to close quarters. Dark had no choice but to dodge and defend against the possessed meister.

Soul glared around the area, but the witch Allavalia was gone. "Dammit, she slipped away," he cursed. "Now what're we going to do?"

Kid sighed and looked to Black*Star. "We need to stop Maka. Black*Star, think you can use Soul Menace to knock her out and break the witch's power?"

"Wait, what?" Soul looked at his dueling meister, then back at Kid in horror. "Soul Menace? Maka can't block that, you'll hurt her!"

The son of Death fixed serious amber eyes on him. "Soul, we don't have much of a choice. Maka will hurt herself even more unless we get her to Stein and Kim, so suck it up and get ready to grab her." Kid looked back to Black*Star. "Think you can handle it?"

But the blue-haired Star ninja was already moving, and Dark knew it. She blocked a jab, then sidestepped to let Black*Star rush in and deliver a well-placed Soul Menace that knocked Maka out, but didn't hurt her anymore than necessary. Soul raced over and caught his meister, panicking as he saw that her entire left side was soaked in her own blood. His rage came back with a vengeance. "I'll kill her," he swore to the night, to his two friends, and to Dark. "On my honor as a Deathscythe and this scar on my chest, I will kill Allavalia for what she's done to my meister!"

**Maka Albarn**

When she woke up, she could feel Soul's hand holding hers.

Maka felt like crap. She could feel the tight bandages around her waist and the dull throbbing of her side wound. Her head felt like it wasn't connected to her neck and like she'd been Maka-Chopped in the face. All in all, she felt like she'd been in a catfight.

Then she felt stupid. Falling for a witch's spell of envy...and fighting a girl she didn't even know just because she was with Soul? _I really am the worst meister, _thought Maka. _I trust Soul. Chances are she was just his partner for this mission by order of Lord Shinigami..._

"Hey, you're up." She looked over and saw Soul looking at her, relief in his crimson eyes. "Thank god. I was beginning to think you'd bought it, Tiny Tits."

She couldn't even muster energy to Maka Chop him. Maka sighed and looked down to see Blair curled up at the foot of her bed, bandages stark against her purple fur. Soul caught her gaze and squeezed her hand. "No worries, it's cool. Blair will be fine. And so will you, after a few days' rest."

Maka looked at their joined hands and found the courage to speak. "Soul, who was that - "

"Soul Eater, I got the dishes done!" came that unknown female voice from the kitchen. "Is she awake? D'you want me to bring in some tea?"

Soul winced and locked eyes with Maka. There was a little bit of panic in his blood-red orbs, along with hopeful expectation. She blinked once, twice, then frowned a little. "Who is that?" she asked.

"An old friend," he replied before raising his voice. "Yeah Dark, she's up."

Maka's bedroom door opened, and a girl walked in. Already Maka felt very small and unfeminine. This girl's hair was a waterfall of star-dusted midnight blue, loose and free to hang around her shoulder blades, and her eyes were glistening pools of silver. Her color scheme was much like Soul's in his Black Room - black capris, red tank top with a black soul design on the front, and a black tattered short cape that had a mantle over her shoulders. The only different thing were her shoes, white sneakers decorated with black scythes along the sides.

She looked like a girl perfectly suited for Soul. Maka felt a twinge in her heart that felt very ugly and fought to keep her face polite. "Who are you?"

The girl held out her hand. "We met last night," she said. "I'm Dark Nightmare Blade. It's wicked sweet finally meeting you, Maka Albarn." Dark grinned, showing a fang-like right canine, and ruffled Soul's already messy mop of hair. "This guy never stops talking about you when he writes home. I swear, it's ridiculous."

"Shut it, Dark," grumbled Soul. "That's not cool."

"Still going on about 'being cool', Soul Eater?" Dark laughed, a pleasant sound that Maka found herself instantly disliking. "Oh c'mon, man, that's so dorky."

"What about you and your 'wicked sweet' attitude?" teased Soul. "People misunderstand that, you know."

"Oh, and you're soooooo knowledgable about this stuff."

"Of course. I'm a cool guy."

"And I'm a wicked sweet girl!" And they busted out laughing.

Maka listened to this easy banter and felt the ugly jab in her heart again. _They have this kind of relationship, _she thought. _They know each other so well...and she's obviously known Soul longer than I have..._

"Maka?" She blinked when she heard Soul's voice. "Maka, you all right?"

Dark handed her a cup of tea. "Here. It's black tea, and a wicked sweet remedy for headaches," she said. She looked to Soul and held out her fist, which he bumped with his own. "Later. I'm out." She grabbed a red baseball cap with the same black soul insignia as her shirt, pulled it on, and walked out of the room.

"Where's she going?" asked Maka, sipping the tea. It was very tasty, so she drank some more.

Soul sighed. "Back to Lord Shinigami. He said he had a solo for her to do."

"She does solos?" _I didn't think meisters could do solo missions, _she thought, finishing her tea. _Maybe she's like Professor Stein or Black*Star... _"Wait a second, Black*Star!" she said, suddenly getting angry. "He used Soul Menace on me! That bastard!"

Soul winced again. "Well, you were possessed and we couldn't figure out what to do with you..." The phone rang, sparing him from more explaination. He went into the living room and spoke with someone, his deep voice lulling Maka back into drowsiness. Combined with the tea, it wasn't a surprise that when Soul returned to her side, she was asleep again.

When Maka awoke, she was alone. But she could hear jazz music playing in the living room, one of Soul's favorite records. Still sleepy, she gently got to her feet and shuffled towards the door. She had every intention of listening to the record with him - the unusual melodies of jazz were intriguing even if she couldn't get it - when a pair of laughs broke out over the smooth jazz beat. Her earlier drive forgotten, Maka leaned against her wall, listening through the crack in her door as another pang of pain shot through her heart.

The laughs repeated. They were followed by two voices singing the lyrics in perfect harmony, one a deep baritone, the other a sweet soprano. Soul and Dark.

Maka's heart flip-flopped in her chest. _I didn't know Soul could sing so well..._

"Wow, I forgot you knew this song," Soul said when the record stopped.

"You kidding? I had to play this for my latest recital, and the words stick with you," Dark replied. "Ya know, I thought you'd be there. I did shoot you an invitation." There was a slight pause, then her tone changed to an understanding one. "Oh yeah, your family was there. Wes too. He asked about you, ya know."

"So?" Soul sounded incredibly bitter to Maka.

Dark sighed. "I know, it's a pain, it's not cool, but he's missed you, Soul Eater. So have I." She sighed again. "I have nobody to practice with."

"I'm sure there's someone who'd practice with you," he replied.

"Dude, you're the only scythe I know. It's almost _sad _how demoralizing that is."

Maka almost gasped aloud, but clapped her hands over her mouth to stifle the sound. _She's a scythe meister, _she thought. _She's a scythe meister. And she knows Soul. That's why Lord Shinigami had her pair up with Soul. They're compatible. They're old friends, both like music, have the same style...they are perfect together._

_They're more compatible than he and I are._

And then a dark voice whispered in her mind, **So why are you letting them stay like this?**

Maka panicked a little. Was it a Little Oni, like Soul had in his Black Room? _Is the madness finally affecting me too?_

**Why let them stay together like this? **continued the voice. It wasn't a demon...it was herself. Her inner self, her inner thoughts. **It's not right. Soul is _your _partner, not hers. She's a conniving woman who's trying to steal what's yours. Just like all those other girls at Shibusen who want to partner with a hot Deathscythe...**

The ugliness Maka felt in her heart spread through her body like lava, warming her skin and scorching her soul. It felt bad, a black stain against her soul, and the feeling was what Maka focused on. She didn't want to feel the hurt or the hate. She just wanted it to go away, for the hot anger to disappear, to submerge herself in a cold that would stop this burning rage she didn't want to feel.

And the dark voice whispered, **You can make it go away.**

**Soul Eater Evans**

Soul realized it was late when the laughing sun was replaced by the grinning moon. He shrugged a dozing Dark off his shoulder and went into Maka's room. "Hey Maka, you okay?" he called out, knocking on her closed door.

Dark walked over as he rapped on the door again. "What's up?" she asked, raking her hands through her hair. "Did she go back to sleep?"

"Maka?" Soul called again, trying the doorknob. It was locked. He got a bad creeping feeling in his gut and slammed his fist against the door again. "Maka! Say something or open the damn door! Blair!" He swore loudly and made his arm transform into a scythe, breaking down the door with three clean slices. "Maka! Blair!" he yelled, bursting into the room.

The room was empty of an ash-blonde meister. The window was broken, glass littering the carpet, letting in a night breeze in that blew the curtains back. Blair mewed on the bed, her bandages stained with new blood. "Maka went crazy, nyah," said the cat weakly. "She broke the window and jumped out. And she kicked Blair. Why did she kick Blair?"

"Soul Eater," said Dark, bringing the Deathscythe's attention to the floor. Something had burned a hole in the carpet, a black maw against the white fibers. Next to it were a few drops of blood - Maka's blood.

"Blair, did anything happen before Maka took off?" Soul asked. "Did she say anything, did anything hurt her?"

The purple cat tried to think. "Blair heard a hiss," she said. "And then Maka whimpered. And then her eyes...they looked like a snake's and kind of glowed..."

_Allavalia, _thought Soul in horror and rage. _Allavalia took my meister. She took my Maka._

_Her soul is mine, dammit._

* * *

**_A.N._**

**_1 - think of Vincent's tattered cloak thing in Final Fantasy._**


	2. Possessive Scythes, Aggressive Soul

**Maka's Dark Soul Problem**

**By: DemonClowSorceress**

Disclaimer: Dude, if I owned **_Soul Eater_**, there would be cheering in the streets. But alas, I do not. T.T So I write this story and create Dark, who is mine.

* * *

**Part Two**

**Possessive Scythes, Aggressive Soul**

In record time Soul and Dark (with Blair in tow, since the cat refused to be left behind) got Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patti gathered in Lord Shinigami's mirror room. The boys and Dark quickly filled in the female weapons on the situation with Allavalia and with Maka's disappearance.

Unfortunately, this had the side effect of informing Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti that they had been left out. Soul and Dark watched the Thompson Sisters torture Kid with asymmetry and Tsubaki strung Black*Star up with her chain-scythe ponytail, all the while berating the two meisters for not trusting them. Dark found it highly amusing, but Soul's fingers kept twitching as precious seconds ticked by, furthering the gap between them and Maka.

Suddenly there was a loud shout. Everyone turned to see the current Deathscythe and Maka's father barrelling towards Soul, his blades out and ready for carnage. Soul instantly defended himself with an arm blade, but Spirit managed to get past the blade with his own. The Deathscythe's hand shot out and clamped around Soul's throat, slamming him into the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you, damn it?" he screamed in Soul's face. "She was _right there, _just on the _opposite side of the door,_ and you didn't f*cking _hear her get taken! _What kind of partner are you, Soul Eater Evans?"

"Get the f*ck off me, old man," warned Soul, getting ready to shift into scythe form and escape the Deathscythe's grip.

Spirit sat up, still pinning Soul to the ground, and punched Soul in the face. "You're Maka's partner!" He punched the boy again. "You're supposed to be there for her!" A third punch so hard that Soul's head broke through the ground of Lord Shinigami's room. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO F*CKING PROTECT HER, GODDAMMIT!"

Dark lifted Blair gently to rest on top of her head and clapped her hands together loudly, getting everybody's attention. "Beating up Soul Eater isn't going to help," she said. "The witch has Maka, and we're wasting valuable time." Walking over to the two Deathscythes, she shoved Spirit off Soul and helped the white-haired boy to his feet, then looked at the cloud-covered walls in apparent fascination.

A boing in the mirror signalled the arrival of Lord Shinigami, who flashed a peace sign before attending to the matter at hand. "I had Stein track and follow the witch Allavalia," he said. "He reports that both she and Maka are travelling towards the town of Aqua Vitae, and that Maka is going with Allavalia willingly."

Soul shook his head firmly in denial. "That's impossible. Maka would never go with a witch of her own free will. Allavalia's controlling her. She's using that poison-magic thing she used before."

Lord Shinigami shrugged. "Be that as it may, Maka Albarn is still in the company of a witch. We must dispatch a team to capture them both as enemies of Shibusen."

Spirit immediately protested. "But Lord Shinigami, she's my - "

"I know, Spirit, but we cannot overlook rules simply because she is your daughter."

Dark stopped admiring the moving walls and stepped forward, looking up at Lord Shinigami beneath midnight-blue bangs. "Lord Shinigami, with respect," she said, "it's not going to do a grain of good if you sent a team after Allavalia. She has a powerful meister gifted with Soul Perception and a Grigori soul, not to mention the daughter of your Deathscythe Spirit Albarn and his meister Kami Albarn, as her hostage. She'll be able to sense you a mile away." She jerked her head to indicate Soul, Black*Star and Tsubaki, and Kid and the Thompson girls. "Send them instead."

"But what about the witch's emotion magic?" asked Black*Star with a trace of panic in his voice. His hand sought out Tsubaki's, crushing the older girl's fingers in his tight grip.

But Dark's reply was reassuring. "It's simply a matter of not falling for the magic's pull. I can teach them how to avoid being captured by the envy." Her silvery eyes rested on Soul. "We have to get her back and fast, don't we? Before Allavalia takes her someplace we can't follow."

"Blair can help, nyah~" called Blair from on top of Dark's head, waving with Zwan's hand.

Soul's fist clenched at his side, and his crimson eyes glowed with determined rage. "And you, Dark? Will you come as well?"

That snarky grin returned, showing her fang. "You're kidding, right? You need my wicked sweet self to do anything right, Soul Eater."

Lord Shinigami saluted the three teams as they headed out. "Good luck, all. Bring back Maka safely."

**Maka Albarn**

Allavalia giggled as she surveyed the town spread before her. "Such a dreary place, this Aqua Vitae," she remarked. "A perfect place to have some fun with useless, powerless humans." She looked back at her companion and gave a coy smile. "What says you, girl?"

The dull-eyed girl looked back at the witch. "You said you could make the fire go away," she said in a low whine. "You said you could help me."

Allavalia sighed and returned to looking over Aqua Vitae. "In due time, girl. In due time. But you must help me first."

"How?" The whine became an eager begging tone. "Tell me, tell me, and I'll do it."

"Use your Soul Perception. Tell me how many humans there are in this town."

Maka's eyes grew wide as she joined Allavalia in her survey of the town. "Almost a hundred and sixty," she reported. "Ninety of them have kishin potential."

The viper witch giggled again. "Excellent. I will be able to utilize those kishin." She took Maka by the tie and pulled her down to her eye level, which was about three-foot-seven. "Now listen closely, girl. There will be weapons and meisters coming for us. They will want to harm me and take you away. But you must protect me. I am the only one who can make the fire go away." As she spoke, a green snake of mist filtered from her mouth and into Maka's ear, twisting the girl's emotions into trust for Allavalia and fearful distrust of her friends. "You must protect me, girl."

"But I don't have a weapon," replied Maka, a little uncertain. "I'm a meister. I need a weapon." Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Meister...meister? Me? No, I'm Maka...but I fight with a scythe..."

Allavalia waved her hand. Her viper hissed and transformed into a scythe with a blade that resembled a fang. At the point where the blade attached to the staff was a green eye with a slit pupil, like a snake's eye. "Wield this," said the witch, giving it to Maka. "And defend me."

Jade eyes went flat, like a doll's. "Yesssss, Allavalia," whispered Maka.

"And just to be sure, I will give you something else."

**Soul Eater Evans**

"How much farther?" called Black*Star, holding onto the sides of the motorcycle seat and trying not to throw up when they hit bumps in the road at a hundred and twenty miles per hour.

Tsubaki, transformed into Chain-Scythe Mode and wrapped across her meister's chest, spoke up worriedly. "Soul?"

The white-haired Deathscythe ignored both ninja and revved his motorcycle, increasing their speed even more. "Kid! We better be close!" he shouted at the young Shinigami.

Kid was flying above them on his skateboard Beelzebub, Liz and Patti transformed into their gun forms and holstered under his cloak. "Just another fifteen minutes," he said. "We have to be careful; if she's controlling Maka, then she'll know when we're coming."

"Which is why we go in fast and strong!" Dark shouted from behind Kid. Her hair flew out behind her over her short cloak as she held onto Kid's shoulders for balance. Blair mewed in agreement as she flew beside them on her pumpkin. "Damn, this is a wicked sweet ride, Death! Where did you get it?"

"Dark, focus!" yelled Soul, too pissed to register the slight blush on Kid's face. "We have to rescue Maka! _THEN _you can consider updating your transportation!"

Fifteen minutes later, the Shibusen kids and Dark topped the rise and gazed over the town of Aqua Vitae. Kid scanned with his Soul Perception and grunted, "Damn. Not symmetrical at all..."

"We are _not_ going there now," warned Black*Star, getting off Soul's motorcycle as quickly as his weak knees could. Tsubaki transformed again and rubbed his back while he fought not to hurl. "God, that was horrible. I saw the end staring me in the face, and a white light..."

"That was Soul's hair, Black*Star," Tsubaki said.

Kid and Dark jumped off Beelzebub, which Kid propped against a tree before letting Liz and Patti transform back into their human forms. Dark took the girls aside - presumably to inform them of how to beat Allavalia's magic - while Soul, Black*Star, and Kid formulated a plan in the dirt.

It ended up looking like this:

**1) Locate Bratty Evil Witch (hereby referred to as BEW) and Maka.**

**2) Seperate Maka from BEW**

**3) Destroy BEW as quickly and completely as humanly possible (while keeping soul intact)**

**4) Return to Shibusen for cake, ice cream, and much partying through the night**

"Cake and ice cream? Really?" said Kid in exasperation, glancing at Black*Star.

The blue-haired boy gave him a **duh! **look. "What? Cake and ice cream are perfect for finishing up a mission!"

Kid rolled his eyes and made to chastise them both, but he caught sight of Soul. The young Deathscythe was staring at Aqua Vitae, his hands clenched into fists so tight that they were bleeding. Kid sighed and placed his hand on Soul's shoulder. "It's all right, Soul. We're going to get her back. I promise."

"Definitely!" promised Black*Star as well. "We'll go in, kick witch ass, and you can save Maka all cool-like!"

Soul was spared a response (and nobody saw his blush) when Dark returned with Tsubaki and the Thompson girls. "We're ready," she said, holding out her hand to Soul. He took it and transformed, with the rest of the weapons following suit with their meisters. Armed and ready for anything, the ninja, the Shinigami, the girl and the cat entered Aqua Vitae, senses trained to their limits for the slightest hint of danger, Kid leading the way with his Soul Perception.

He led them down the main street, past the shuttered houses and dark alleys, his pinkies ready on the Demon Twin Guns' triggers. At their rear, Black*Star kept scanning around them, Tsubaki in Chain Scythe Mode and clenched in his hands. Between them walked Dark, gripping Soul tightly and watching the skies with Blair lying on her head. Everyone was tense as piano wire, and Blair mewed softly as a wind blew through the empty town.

"Where is she?" asked Soul, unable to take the silence anymore. "Kid?"

The son of Death narrowed his eyes. "I can sense Maka's soul up there, in that house. The witch is with her." Something passed across Kid's face. "But something is wrong. Maka's soul looks strange...very strange..."

"How?" asked Black*Star.

"Dunno, but it's not symmetrical _at all_," Kid whined, looking queasy.

Before he could go into his symmetry rant, Soul twisted in Dark's grasp and put his blade right at Kid's throat. "Don't even _start_," warned the young Deathscythe. "We're _not _doing this now. Suck it up and ignore it, or _so help me _I'll chop off your hair and make you _really _unsymmetrical."

Dark rolled her eyes. "And amid much bitching from little girls in boys' bodies, the team from Shibusen advanced to rescue the captive princess..."

**Maka Albarn**

They were coming.

Maka could feel them approaching. Hunching on the wall, leaning against her serpent-scythe, she could sense their souls, hear their footsteps. _Just like Allavalia said. They're coming to take me. But I will not go!_

The girl got to her feet, wincing when she remembered what she wore. Allavalia had transformed her clothes into more suitable ones for fighting, but the boots - the boots would take some time to get used to. Maka wasn't used to wearing heels...

_**But she had worn heels before...and a black dress that made her feel empowered...**_

Maka winced again, putting a hand to her forehead. _Dammit...not again...what IS that place?_

This had been happening lately, ever since Allavalia had left for her underground lair some hours before. It was like Maka's mind was trying to tell her something, but her thoughts were stifled by a gauzy screen. Sometimes it was noise, sometimes it was pictures, things that slipped through the gauze and assaulted her mind.

_**A black room...The Black Room...a little red demon in a suit, jazz music, a piano, checkered floor...**_

Her heel skidded on the slick stone, making her ankle almost twist, but she corrected it immediately. "Dammit," cursed the ash-blonde girl. "I never wear heels like these..."

_**But she had worn heels - strappy black heels...and she had danced in them...until she stepped on her partner's foot by accident...**_

But Maka couldn't dwell on it. The Shibusen ones were coming.

She walked along the wall like a cat stalking its prey, holding her scythe at the ready. They hadn't changed course at all, still coming right for her. A harsh smile curled her lips. They would be sorry about coming to take her and ruining Allavalia's plans.

"Magic Soul Resonance, Nagi," she whispered to the scythe. The viper within hissed and channelled its energy, filling Maka with power. When she opened her eyes, her pupils were now slit like the scythe's, giving her a reptilian appearance as a manic look entered her eyes. "Let us give them sssssomething to fear, my sssssscythe. Empower my sssssoul..."

_**"SOUL!"**_

She faltered a second, seeing another broken memory...

_**Blood flew in the darkness...white and black and red...**_

But Maka locked those images away and prepared to defend Allavalia. "Come, Shhhhibusssssen meissssstersssss."

**Soul Eater Evans**

_That can't be her._

That was what ran through Soul's mind when they saw Maka waiting for them at the path leading to the house on the hill. But he couldn't believe it was his Maka, his meister, his best friend and the one girl who, no matter how uncool it was to say it, held his heart and soul in the palm of her hand.

But the girl in front of him could not be his Maka.

For one, this girl was dressed like a witch. Her dress was a strapless little black number, belted across her bodice with a green serpent belt that bit its tail to clasp. The skirt belled around her thighs with sheer black tulle underneath, and two green snakes formed an X-belt that hung off her hips. Her hair hung loose, not in her usual pigtails. Around her neck was a matching snake-clasping-tail choker as the one on her dress, and another green snake-clasping-tail was around the base of her pointed black witch's hat. On her feet were knee-high black boots with stiletto heels, and on her hands were dark emerald gloves that seemed to be made of snake's skin.

For another, she was holding a black scythe. It was gothic and creepy, with a wickedly curved blade and a green eye that had a black slit pupil. The handle seemed to be covered in pebbly black skin, and the blade was a dark green-black color with three fang-like protuberances arching back on top. It was like Soul's weapon form, but completely bastardized in such a way that the Deathscythe's heart burned with jealous rage. Jealous that Maka dared to hold another scythe instead of him, and rage that a witch had done this to her.

But the one reason above all others that Soul could not believe that Maka was before them was her eyes. They were slit-pupiled, like Medusa's had been, and there was a level of malice in them that didn't belong in the gaze of his meister. Maybe when facing down evil, but not looking at her friends.

Kid whispered, "That can't be her...her soul is...It's not a Grigori soul."

"What do you mean, it's not Grigori?" snapped Black*Star. "You can't change what your soul is!"

"It's all...green," said Kid. "And the wings are like bat wings. Allavalia's magic warped Maka's soul. She's completely under the witch's power." His amber eyes narrowed at the scythe Maka held. "And that thing...it's like a Demon Weapon, but not, somehow..."

Tsubaki concurred. "And not only that, but it sounds...like a snake, hissing and cold," she said with a hint of tears in her voice.

Soul was so angry, his scythe form vibrated in Dark's hands. "Give her back," he snarled at the other scythe. "She's _my _meister, so GIVE HER BACK!"

Tsubaki and Liz and Patti shouted their threats as well, while Kid and Black*Star looked to Dark. The new girl was still as a statue, her silvery eyes scanning everywhere with a confused look on her face. When her eyes landed on Maka again, she swore fluently. "We've been had!" she shouted. "Get back! Get back!"

"What is it?" shouted Soul.

"SSSSSSSerpent Hunter," hissed Maka, raising her scythe back.

The blade became a glowing greet crescent moon twice as big as before, a perverted version of Witch Hunter. With a cackle Maka brought it around, intending to slice the humans and Shinigami in half.

"She's been using a form of Soul Resonance!" Dark replied, knocking Black*Star and Kid back with the end of Soul's handle. "Hang tough, Soul Eater!" she yelled, blocking from the side before bracing herself.

The Serpent Hunter hit Soul's staff, and the Demon Scythe winced as its poison magic pulsated through him. Dark lashed out with her foot, nearly landing a kick on Maka's chest, but the possessed meister leapt back and jumped forward again, Serpent Hunter still activated. Dark likewise moved in, bringing the fight into a close-combat battle of scythes.

Maka leapt high and stood on the U of her weapon, bringing her scythe down like a guillotine. Dark sidestepped, spinning Soul like a deadly baton and tried to cut sideways, but Maka blocked. Using her weapon's staff, Maka managed to hit Dark in her stomach, sending the blue-haired girl flying backwards. Her hands let go of Soul's handle. Kid, having gotten back to his feet, caught her before she was seriously injured.

"Get her, Soul Eater!" Dark yelled hoarsely, coughing blood.

Soul quickly transformed, then morphed his arm into a blade in time to block Maka's slash. "Maka! Maka, it's me!" he shouted in her face. Those blank green serpent-like eyes stared at him without seeing him, pissing off the white-haired boy even more. "Dammit, Tiny Tits! Don't make me fight you!"

"Viper SSSSStrike," hissed his meister.

A white-hot projectile stabbed Soul from behind, making him gasp and choke. He disengaged from Maka and jumped back, clutching his stomach wound as it dripped blood like a leaky faucet. One crimson eye cracked open in pain, seeing Maka walk to stand over him. "Maka..." Her scythe rose up, positioned to decapitate him. "Maka, please..."

"YAHOOO!" came the infamous cry that announced the arrival of another combatant. "Soul Menace!"

Maka was knocked off her feet by Black*Star's attack, flying through the air before hitting a tree. Soul turned to Black*Star and yelled, "What the hell, man? Don't hurt my meister, you ass!"

"What, you want your head walking around with no neck underneath?" shouted the Star ninja. "I think a 'thank you' is in order, bastard!"

"Viper SSSSStrike."

Both boys leapt clear when the green blade of Serpent Hunter grew longer, formed a snake's head, and struck the ground where they had been standing. Black*Star quickly moved in, ignoring Soul's shouts and trying to disarm Maka with Tsubaki. But the scythe meister foiled every attempt. Soon Black*Star was covered in shallow cuts.

Soul felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Dark there, Kid supporting her as best he could. "Soul, there's something odd about Maka," said his childhood friend. "Kid says that it's not her soul that's changed, but rather something is about to _devour _her soul."

"Devour?" repeated Soul, remembering how Chrona and Ragnarok's souls had been in that position - the weapon overpowering that of the meister's. "Wait, you're saying that _the scythe _is what's controlling her?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense," said Kid, leaving Dark with Soul and drawing Liz and Patti. "I gotta get out there and cover Black*Star. Dark, you and Soul recover here, okay?"

Dark watched the young son of Death leap into battle. Her hand went up to touch the corner of her mouth in a girly gesture. "He's got a wicked sweet sense of chivalry," she said absently. "I mean, he caught me before I got hurt. Nobody's ever _done _that for me before."

"Focusing on the battle and not on your growing crush for the moment," Soul said, "how are we gonna knock that scythe out of her hands? I know Maka. She never lets go of her weapon."

Dark pursed her lips in thought. "But you told me once that she threw you aside to tackle an opponent."

"That was different! She didn't warn me beforehand."

"The point is, that instinct is there." The girl pointed at Maka, who was now defending herself from Kid's bullets while getting closer and closer to the Gun Meister. "Her gloves. Do you notice anything about them?"

Soul looked, but he couldn't discern anything strange about them. "No. What?"

"They seem to be stuck to the handle. Think - has she moved her hands along the shaft since she began fighting?"

"Yes."

"But she hasn't _let go_ of the scythe with either hand."

And then Soul got it. "The scythe can only possess her while she holds it!" he cried, getting painfully to his feet. Cupping a hand to his mouth he megaphone-shouted, "Kid! Black*Star! The scythe! Knock it out of her hands!"

"Got it!" both boys yelled back.

Dark got to her feet as well. "You got a plan?"

Soul nodded, his crimson eyes locking with her silvery orbs. "Yeah. Time for some tag-teaming, my old friend."

A grin touched her face. "Wicked sweet."

**Maka Albarn**

She blocked with Nagi's blade, scowling at the gun-wielding meister as the blue-haired boy tried that Soul Menace attack again. Another Viper Strike stabbed him in the leg, slowing him down, but before she could slice him in half, more bullets forced her to block. When she looked again, the boy was gone.

_Curse these Shibusen swine, _thought Maka. "SSSSSSSerpent Hunter!" she cried, slicing with her crescent blade of magic. An arc of power was released, chasing down both boys until they jumped clear. The magic hit the houses and caused them to explode, setting fires to the nearby homes as well. Soon the town of Aqua Vitae was burning.

In the light of the flickering flames, Maka saw the white-haired boy and the blue-haired girl walk closer to her. She appeared to hold a small crescent-moon blade attached to a length of chain that coiled around her arm like a lasso(1). His arm was transformed into a scythe blade.

_**A boy with a scythe for an arm...a shock of messy white hair...eyes red as red wine, and just as addicting...**_

Maka grit her teeth as the pesky half-images tumbled through her mind like brushweed, distracting her from her objective. The pair from before were getting closer, but only the scythe-boy was actually walking towards her. The girl was doing a strange approach consisting of a step forward, then a step or two sideways, then forward, then sideways in the opposite way of before.

_She specializes in footwork_, thought the possessed meister. _Makes sense...scythe meisters need to be fast and light on our feet so we can cut quick. Wait, why did I think 'our feet' just now? I'm not a Shibusen meister, I'm Maka, vassal of Allavalia..._

_**"C'mon Maka, pick a mission already. Standing here like idiots is so not cool."**_

"Maka!"

_Shit! _she cursed, bringing Nagi up to block the scythe-boy's attack. But instead of quickly counter-attacking, she found herself staring into his eyes.

The same crimson eyes as the boy in her mind. Except now, his eyes were full of pain. A pain that struck Maka deep in her soul.

And for the life of her, she didn't know why.

Afraid, she pushed him away, cried out "SSSSerpent Hunter!" and swung with all her strength. The arc of green magic hit his transformed arm head on, sending him skidding backwards as he blocked it from taking off his head. Maka kept attacking with Serpent Hunter, frantically trying to obliterate this boy who made her head hurt and her heart waver from Allavalia's orders.

"Maka, I don't want to fight you!" shouted the boy, dispersing Serpent Hunter with a definitive slice, cleaving the attack in half so that each peice exploded behind him. Changing his blade's position to on his other arm, he raced forward to engage her again. Maka quickly went for the high ground for both space and time.

Suddenly a crescent blade appeared before her, trailing a length of chain behind it. _Shit! I forgot about the other one! _Maka thought as she spied the other girl on the ground, grasping her weapon in one hand. The blade continued to circle her, and Maka realized what she was planning to do - the chain would trap her arms and let the scythe-boy knock Nagi from her hands. _Well, Allavalia thought of something to prevent this..._

"Basilisk Hunter!" she cried, channelling every bit of her energy into her scythe.

The weapon glowed with power, and the blade transformed yet again. However, now it was a huge serpent of magic that had two cruel fangs the length of the scythe blade. With a roaring hiss the creature snapped the chains holding Maka hostage, letting the girl descend to meet the Deathscythe. She brought Nagi back yet again, ready to destroy this boy...

_**A church, lit only by the candles in the scone holders...a shadowy figure holding a sword that screamed so loud it cut her very soul...**_

Maka winced but charged on, ready for the final blow.

_**Blood, thick and red, flew in the air like a sick spill, spattering against the floor and her face...**_

**_The body in front of her fell to the ground, thumping dully when it hit the cold floor and lay motionless..._**

**_When she turned it over, calling out in panic and fear, she saw his hair, his eyes, and the gash in his chest that was letting his lifeblood escape onto the church floor._**

"SOUL!" screamed two male voices as the Deathscythe's arm blade disappeared in a flash of white light, leaving him defenseless. To Maka's astonishment, he opened his arms as if to embrace her, welcoming her inevitable attack.

"Come on, Maka. This is so not cool."

And the spell broke into shards of glass, bringing the light back into Maka's eyes just before Basilisk Hunter swung across his chest.

"SOOOOOOOOOUUUL! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**A.N.**

**1 - imagine the chain attachment to Toshiro Hitsugaya's _shikai _weapon form, from _Bleach_.**


	3. Serpent and Master, Meister and Weapon

**Maka's Dark Soul Problem**

**By: DemonClowSorceress**

Disclaimer: Don't own _**Soul Eater,**_ wish I did, blah blah blah.

* * *

**Part Three**

**Serpent and Master, Meister and Weapon**

Allavalia cocked her head, sensing a halt in the fighting above her as well as the shattering of her mind-control spell on Maka. "Oh poo," she pouted, twirling her finger to collect a half-dozen souls into a jar. "And here I wanted to play with her some more when I finished...damn."

A hiss alerted the little witch to her viper's return. The snake she had transformed into Maka's partner slithered through a hole in the wall, smoking in patches but still alive. "Oh, how did it go Nagi?" she asked, stroking the beast's head with her long, curved green nails.

The serpent hissed for a good two minutes, its pitch changing from time to time. When it finished, Allavalia smiled even wider. "Oh~? She hurt her darling little partner? How delicious." A forked tongue flicked out of her mouth to lick her lips in delight. "And here I was just hoping she'd buy me time, but actual injury to her allies is a nice bonus."

The snake hissed again. Amber eyes widened in pleasure. "Oh~? More girls? Excellent!" She crossed her wrists in front of her face, index and middle fingers pointing upwards. "A little Envy Poison will do wonders for their teamwork."

The snake hissed once more, and her expressioned darkened. "That blue-haired wench is there? Dammit..." Another smile quickly replaced her anger. "Never mind. There are other emotions besides jealousy that I can manipulate. Let's play with those girls, shall we?"

Green snakes danced around her body as the witch began to chant, "Viper, viperssss, poise-on, poison..."

**Maka Albarn**

Maka stood atop the wall, staring at the white-haired weapon lying prone on the ground while Black*Star, Kid, Dark, and Blair clustered around him, calling his name over and over again. "Soul! Soul! Hang in there! SOUL!"

It was like she was having a bad dream.

The spell was broken. Just as Basilisk Hunter made contact, the haze blocking Maka's memories of Shibusen, her friends, and her partner Soul had dissipated. She had enough time to register Soul's relieved smile before blood flew into her vision again and he went flying backwards.

Maka hugged herself, trying to deny what had just happened. There was no way she could have cut Soul. There was just no way.

And yet there he was, lying facedown because of her.

Her legs chose that moment to fold, dropping her unceremoniously to the ground. Tears of shock fell from her eyes as horror seeped through her veins as quickly as the black blood. "Soul," she whispered, shaking. "Soul...no, Soul..."

"He's not dead."

Maka looked up - and reflexively tensed. Standing next to her was Soul's friend Dark, holding her arm just below her shoulder. Blood stained the fabric of her cape and dripped down her skin, plip-plopping on the ground next to her. At the meister's pained expression, Dark shrugged. "This? Nah, just a scratch. As for that idiot...well, he'll just need a needle and some thread to fix him up."

"Surgery?" exclaimed Maka, already thinking to the scar on his chest and how bad that had been.

Dark giggled, a sound very out-of-place on this field. "No, silly. You just tore his shirt open." She raised her voice. "Oi, Soul Eater! Quit napping and get yer ass up already! Your meister's worried about you!"

Maka's breath froze in her lungs when she heard that deep, darkly sarcastic tone growl, "Oi, you try being yanked away from a moving blade without any warning. I think you bruised a few ribs, Dark."

"It won't kill you," remarked the girl. "Now stop bitching. Can't you see she's crying?"

Thinking she was hearing things, Maka looked up. Soul was being helped to his feet by Black*Star and Kid, but he wasn't wounded anywhere she could see. His shirt had been sliced open, just as Dark said, revealing that scar on his chest. Just the sight of it brought more tears to her eyes. _Dammit...I almost did that to him again...I almost...I almost...!_

"Oi, Maka." Soul somehow managed to close the gap between them remarkably fast, kneeling in front of the dirty blonde-haired girl. "You okay? Black*Star was an idiot for attacking you like that, there had to be another way..."

"You're apologizing?" Maka said, astonished. "But I was the one who - "

Soul grabbed her shoulders and shook her roughly, a wild light in his crimson orbs. "Don't blame yourself!" he shouted. "Blame that damn witch! She's the one who f*cked around with your emotions and made you do that shit!" The Deathscythe pulled Maka into a tight hug, tucking her head under his chin. "Jeez Maka, don't blame yourself. She's not worth it."

Maka blinked in shock. _Soul is...trembling? _She kept still, and sure enough she felt the slight tremors rippling through her partner's body. Hesitantly, she returned the embrace. "But Soul, I hurt you," she whispered, ashamed. "I got jealous, and that let the witch control me. And then I - I almost - "

"Shhhh." And Soul Eater Evans, self-proclaimed cool guy who thought showing his emotions wasn't a 'cool' thing to do, pressed a kiss into her hair. "It's over, Maka. Just breathe, okay? Just take it easy and breathe." His hand moved from its coccoon of her hair to stroke the loose strands tenderly, trying to calm her down. "You can cry, if you want to. I know it makes you feel better sometimes."

So Maka did as he suggested. Burying her face in his shoulder, she cried silently as her fists balled on the back of his shirt, grasping handfuls of the fabric. Soul kept holding her and stroking her hair, not minding that his shirt got wet from her tears or wrinkled from her fists. And all the while, he spoke to her, reassuring her that he was fine, they were all okay, and yeah Black*Star would be fine, who did she think he was?

When she shivered, Soul heaved a patient sigh and smiled. He gently got her hands to release their deathgrip on his shirt in order to take off his black jacket and drape it over her bare shoulders, guiding her arms into the sleeves. When she made to argue, he pressed a finger to her lips. "Hush, stupid," he said with a sharp-toothed smirk. "Just wear it. Or would you rather walk around dressed like Blair?"

Maka blushed, noticing her attire's close resemblance to the magical cat's human clothes. "Bet she makes it work better," she said, tugging the collar shut to cover the bare skin above her nonexistant chest.

Soul regarded her thoughtfully. "Yeah, she does," he remarked. Maka's fingers twitched, ready to materialize a book and Maka Chop him senseless. "But then again, I like your other black dress better." Maka's blush deepened, remembering the black dress that she wore in his soul's Black Room.

Unfortunately, Dark had to break up the lovely moment by cursing. "We have a problem," she said, indicating the still-burning village of Aqua Vitae with her head. "Not only do we risk being cooked alive, but we seem to have some other enemies to take out."

The meister and weapon looked to see evil humans approaching en masse from the burning buildings, shuffling along like zombies. A few seemed to be charred, but they all had the same slit-pupiled eyes as Maka had.

"Allavalia must've taken control of them," said Kid, brandishing Liz and Patti in gun mode.

Black*Star made Tsubaki go into Shuriken Mode. "Should we just mow them down?" he asked.

Maka realized that he was speaking to her. Drying her eyes, she looked at the approaching people and saw their souls as red orbs with scaly patches. "They're all kishin eggs," she announced. "You can take them out."

"There's about two hundred..." Kid's statement broke off as he squirmed, an uneasy look crossing his face. "Two hundred...exactly! Such a symmetrical number - I cannot bring myself to blemish it!"

Dark rolled her eyes, grabbed one of the Thompson sisters from his loose grip, and shot one of the approaching people in the head. "One ninety-nine," she stated calmly, spinning the Demon Gun around her finger before throwing it back to Kid. "There. Symmetry destroyed."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Maka saw something very surprising - Death the Kid didn't freak out at the destruction of symmetry. Rather, his gaze remained squarely on Dark, his mouth hanging open a little in shock.

"Okay then! YAHOOOO!" shouted Black*Star, leaping above them and throwing Tsubaki into their midst as hard as he could. Kid likewise got high ground and opened fire, while Blair summoned her pumpkins and performed Smashing Pumpkins left and right. Soon the air was full of floating red souls dancing like demonic fireballs.

Dark stuck by Soul and Maka, just watching the other two meisters and cat go nuts. Gripping the lapels of Soul's jacket, Maka leaned forward and asked the girl, "Aren't you going to fight out there?"

"Nah," she replied. "Better stick around here in case something happens."

"And what makes you think something will?" asked Soul.

Dark rolled her eyes. "Soul Eater, if you ask another stupid question I will pimp-slap you with my - " Her threat died on her lips when she looked above the burning village. "Oh crap. Bad news just flew into the fray."

Allavalia was floating above the carnage, her spiral pigtails whipping in the air. The broomstick-riding witch swooped over the village, watching her army get cut down by the skilled meisters from Shibusen. Maka shuddered again and pressed herself against Soul, scared when those scary yellow eyes honed in on her. Soul put his arms around her again, glaring the witch down with his own unnerving blood-red stare.

"Aw, this is so disappointing," remarked Allavalia, drawing everyone else's attention up to her. "And I thought the evil humans would at least _maim_ some of you..."

A gunshot made her lean to the side. Kid gave an annoyed "che!" as he leveled Liz and Patti at the witch. "Hold still," he ordered her. "You damn witch, you'll pay for hurting Maka like that."

"Damn straight!" shouted Black*Star. "Tsubaki! Uncanny Sword Mode!" His partner immediately shifted into her katana form. "I'm gonna chop this kid into pieces!"

Allavalia giggled again, clapping her hands. "More girls! Yay, time to play!" Her arms moved in a familiar way that sent chills through Soul's gut - the same undulating gesture that Medusa would use before unleashing her spells. "Viper, vipersssss, poise-on, poison!" Those little hands slid back, then forward again. "Envy Poison!"

"Look out!" Maka shouted.

The green mists headed for Black*Star and Kid. They braced themselves, but realized their mistake when the magic engulfed not them, but their weapons. Blair yowled when a similar cloud surrounded her, unable to fly her way out of it. Maka froze in horror, fully expecting her female friends to transform and attack their meisters under Allavalia's orders.

But, to hers and Allavalia's great surprise, nothing happened. Blair only sneezed and the green mist evaporated, leaving the cat sane and licking her coat clean.

Dark's smile was large enough to decorate a jack-o-lantern. "Nice try, little witch," she said, levelling a smug finger at Allavalia as the latter fumed angrily. "But I taught them the trick of avoiding your magical mood swings."

"How?" asked Kid, now curiously looking at his guns as the green mist dissipated.

Patti giggled. "Imagine it to be part of Mother Nature's gift!" she shouted, bringing blushes to more than one face.

Black*Star frowned, confused. "What's that mean?"

Tsubaki spoke up, sounding very embarrassed at the denseness of her partner. "Um, Black*Star...now's not the appropriate time. I'll tell you at home."

Maka watched as Allavalia's soul, a horrid green sphere with the shape of a viper's head on the top, swelled with her rage. "Oh~, they're not playing fair," she mumbled in a sing-song voice. "That's too bad. Now I have to play _that _tune." Her arms moved again in that creepy-almost-Medusa way. "Viper, viperssss, poise-on, poison. Viper, viperssss, poise-on, poison..."

"She's prepping! Take her out!" shouted Dark.

But before anyone could move, Maka screamed. Her hands scrabbled on Soul's shoulders, trying to grab ahold of him as agonizing pain threatened to tear her apart from the inside out. The bewildered weapon wrapped her in his arms as he glared at Allavalia and screamed, "Leave her alone!"

A second scream cut through the air, but Maka was not the origin. Black*Star gave a shout as Tsubaki transformed back into her human form and collapsed to the ground, screeching in the same agony as Maka. Matching screams signalled the Thompson sisters being similarly affected. Their meisters watching in horror as the girls writhed and thrashed in pain from something they could not see or fight.

Allavalia giggled some more. "I took a page out of Lady Medusa's book," she said. "Those mists weren't to poison your partners - their purpose was to infect those other girls with the same serpents." Her smile was pure poison. "Lady Medusa was very clear about how much the partners of Maka Albarn, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, and Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson care about them."

"You bitch!" screamed Black*Star, kneeling beside a thrashing Tsubaki and holding her hands in his, unable to help her beyond that. "Get down here so I can knock that smug smile off your face!" Kid's threat was a silent glare that likewise conveyed his rage, torn between attacking the witch and trying to help his Demon Twin Guns.

Allavalia nodded with that poison-sweet smile. "You have learned the pain. Excellent." Her index finger dipped and twirled, like she was conducting an invisible orchestra. "And now you shall know true betrayal."

**Soul Eater Evans**

When Allavalia said that, Soul immediately tightened his grip on Maka. "You won't touch my meister," he swore. "Not while I'm alive to say anything about it."

The screaming abruptly stopped. For a second Soul entertained the idea that he had intimidated Allavalia. After all, crimson eyes and shark-like teeth weren't common enough to make people feel comfortable. He'd scared off Maka's potential love interests with merely a snarl and a glare.

Then he heard his meister's beautiful voice whisper with pain and fear, "Soul, _get away from me._"

He tried to look down, but it happened too fast. Maka's fist slammed into Soul's gut the same time Patti transformed into her gun form, spinning into Liz's hand and levelling at Kid's back. Gunshots rang out, and Kid dropped to the ground clutching his bleeding shoulder. Black*Star barely had time to be surprised before Tsubaki's hair transformed into her chain-scythe form and sliced him across the chest.

Dark cursed as she yanked Soul away from Maka. "Dammit! Not good!" she yelled, watching the four girls form ranks in front of Allavalia, who had floated down to earth and hovered at six feet of altitude. Their eyes were now flat and sporting slit pupils like Maka's had under Allavalia's control. "She got them!"

"Blair too?" asked Soul, trying to catch his breath.

Dark shook her head. "No, but she's unconscious. I guess the magic coupled with her injuries was too much for her." She looked at the four other girls. "But they're under the witch's thumb, just like before."

But Soul could tell something was different. Unlike Maka's previous state of total mindless obedience, now there was definite signs of consciousness. The girls seemed to be trying to fight their possession, but failing.

Dark held out her hand for him to transform. When he didn't, she touched his shoulder. "Soul Eater, you know what we gotta do."

"Let me do this."

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Say what now?"

"Dark, I know these girls. Possessed or not, they're my friends and I know what they can do." Crimson eyes met silver ones squarely. "So trust me. You still do, don't you, Dark Nightmare?"

For a second, the girl stared at him dumbfounded. Then a sharp smile much like his own pulled her lips back, revealing that fang. "Of course, Soul Eater. After all...we always made the best team."

Soul gave his own toothy smile and held out his hand. "If you please, Dark."

"With pleasure, Soul." And she took his hand as her body glowed with a familiar white light.

Black*Star and Kid watched with shock as Dark transformed into a weapon. As long as Soul in his scythe form, she was a double-sided pole weapon - on one end was a flat, spade-like blade, while the other end sported a crescent blade. The spade blade had the same jagged middle lines in the center of the metal as Soul's scythe blade did, with the edge being silver and the rest being a dark blue.(1)

Soul spun her with as much skill and precision as Maka did with him, stopping to point the crescent blade at Allavalia. "And now, you're a dead woman," he said.

"What _is _she?" asked Black*Star, leveling a finger at the former blue-haired girl. "What kind of weapon?"

"I believe it is called a monk's spade, or a Shaolin spade," said Kid, for once not freaking out at the blatant asymmetry before him. "Very effective long-range weapon. But Soul's a weapon himself. Can he use her effectively?"

Soul smirked. "You two don't know the half of it," he said. "Actually, this was supposed to stay a secret, but Maka isn't my first meister."

"I was," Dark's voice said from within the weapon. Light flashed, and her reflection grinning on the spade-like blade. "And Soul was my first meister. We learned how to fight with each other when we discovered we both had weapon blood." Her fang flashed as she smiled. "Screwed up my training when he left."

"Weapons as meisters," murmured Kid. "Just like Liz and Patti can fight with each other without me."

Soul bent his knees, ready to attack. "Just like riding a bike, eh Dark?"

Her grin was teasing. "Let's see if you've learned some new tricks, Soul."

Soul spun her around again, then raced for Allavalia. The witch hissed and waved her arm commandingly, and Tsubaki got in his line of attack. Her hair was back in chain-scythe form, getting ready to attack. Another flash of light signalled one of the Thompsons getting into gun form.

"Soul, on the left! Jump!" shouted Dark.

He obeyed his partner, and a good thing too. Bullets whizzed under his feet, and his leap gave him the added idea to springboard off Tsubaki's head to avoid her attack. As he gained altitude, he noticed Allavalia trying to flee to safety with Maka as a hostage.

"Oh no you don't, witch!" He sliced at her with Dark's crescent blade. The blade shot towards her, playing out a length of chain previously unseen, and wrapped around the end of her broomstick. With a vicious tug the Deathscythe yanked witch and girl back to earth, and a slice with the spade blade destroyed the broomstick.

Allavalia scrambled to her feet, yellow eyes fierce with anger as she moved to put Maka in front of her. "I think it's time you learned not to underestimate me," she said. "My vipers will have fun swallowing you up." She pointed at Soul. "Viper, viperssss, poise-on, poison! Hydra's Rage!"

"Soul, get back!" Dark yelled as the ground shook.

Like a sick, undulating blooming flower, a mess of snakes burst from the ground where Soul had just been standing. They writhed in a mass much like the mythical creature, hissing and spitting venom that melted the earth where it landed. Allavalia pointed to the boys. "Why don't you four teach them some manners?" She waved her hands like cobras and recited her spell words again. "Serpent Chain Resonance!"

"What?" shouted Soul. "She can manipulate soul wavelengths?"

Kid watched in horror as the souls of Maka, Tsubaki, Liz and Patti manifested in his vision, each with a green static snake(2) coiled around the orb. The snakes hissed and connected, each biting the next one's tail, until they were all resonating with the witch's sick power. The magic bled into the girls' souls, corrupting them with a green glow and serpentine features.

Tsubaki transformed into chain-scythe mode, but the blades, chain, and wrappings were black and gray. Maka grabbed the weapon and assumed her stance, while Patti transformed into her gun form and spun into Liz's hand. Like Tsubaki, the Demon Gun was warped, now a larger black handgun that resembled the 50 caliber Desert Eagle. Maka and Liz landed beside the Hydra, ready to fight as the creature gave a screeching cry.

Kid and Black*Star leapt to Soul's sides, unable to fight with the monstrosity between them and the witch controlling their partners. "Shit!" Black*Star cursed. "Now what?"

"How about try not to get killed?" shouted Dark as the Hydra struck at them.

The three boys tried to dodge and seperate. Kid immediately ran into a pinch of trouble; Liz had him dead in her sights and was winging bullets at him with deadly accuracy. It was only thanks to the Shinigami's speed and agility that he evaded serious harm with only superficial scratches where the bullets grazed his suit.

Black*Star, trying to go straight for Allavalia, was waylaid by the Hydra. When a head shot out to bite him, he charged his Soul Menace attack and slammed his palm into the underside of the snake's head. The power behind his attack was so strong that it blasted the snake's head off, showering the ground with skin, muscles, and blood. Grinning at the hole he'd created, Black*Star gave a triumphant "YAHOOO!" and lunged for the smug, calm Allavalia -

The headless neck suddenly rose, the bleeding stump covered in a fine membrane that writhed sickly. A fresh head popped out from beneath the membrane, its mouth open wide and spitting venom. Black*Star screaming in pain as the acidic saliva spattered on his arms, smoking at it ate through his skin and clothes.

"Black*Star!" Soul shouted, leaping to help his friend. Before he could get close, he felt a sharp object stab him in the back back and yank him backwards. He looked and saw he was heading towards the black scythe blade of Tsubaki. "Ah!" he shouted, yanking the other blade out of his shoulder. "Crap!" His eyes found Maka, reeling in Tsubaki for another attack. "Dammit. I can't even get close enough."

"Pull back," said Dark. "We need a new plan."

Soul obeyed, and he was soon joined by Kid and Black*Star. "What can we do?" asked Black*Star. "Not even my Soul Menace will kill that thing. And while the girls are using Chain Resonance they're going to be faster and stronger than us."

"Our own Chain Resonance could work," said Kid, "but we don't have Maka to focus through. And Soul can't use his piano while being a meister."

The white-haired Deathscythe grinned. "Oh, is that the problem?" Gripping Dark's handle, he started glowing at the same time she did. One shrank and lengthened, one swelled and grew, and then Dark stood between the meister boys, holding Soul in her hands.

"Now I can use my piano," said Soul from his scythe blade. "Kid, you have Soul Perception, so I'll just use you as a channel."

"You have a piece to play, Soul?" asked Dark, closing her eyes and matching soul wavelengths with her childhood friend.

"Yup." Stepping into the Black Room, Soul straightened his tie and walked over to sit at his black grand piano. "I'm going to try and do the same thing Maka and I did in the Book of Eibon." He cracked his slim, sure fingers and placed them purposefully on the ivory keys. "Adagio of the Soul."(3)

Dark frowned, her eyes still closed. "On who?"

"Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti. We'll slow them down enough to break the Chain Resonance."

The weapon girl nodded slowly. "Good move. Might I suggest something else?"

"I'm listening."

A smile curved along her lips. "That one piece you were working on when you left home. I think it'll help a lot here."

Black*Star and Kid exchanged confused looks at her words, but Soul seemed to understand perfectly. "Yeah, that might work too. We'll try both, Adagio first."

Dark brought her feet together and went on her toes, en pointe. "Ready when you are, partner," she said, holding Soul above her head as her arms formed an oval.

Kid had to ask. "Soul, what's going on?"

The Deathscythe chuckled. "I'm a pianist, right? Well, so is Dark...but she's more than that."

"Haven't you ever heard of the Blade family?" Dark asked Kid. He shook his head. "Well, we're a talented family of dancers. Specifically, ballet." Her eyes slanted back to the possessed girls and the Hydra. "Watch my performance - the Pas de Deux of our souls."

The two weapons's soul wavelengths matched in harmony as Soul's piano rang out in the souls of the four. "Chain Resonance!"

* * *

**A.N.**

**And here we go! There may be one chapter left, or two. I'm not sure yet. Please keep reading!**

**1 - think Sha Gojyo's weapon from _Saiyuki._**

**2 - just like Medusa's snakes that she put in people and the one that stuck out of her mouth.**

**3 - see Chapter 76 of the manga for a better explaination of what this is.**


	4. Adagio of the Soul, Danse de la Faux

**Maka's Dark Soul Problem**

**By: DemonClowSorceress**

Disclaimer: *checks ownership name of **_Soul Eater_*** Well, it's not my name, or my nickname, or any of my aliases...dammit. I guess I don't own **_Soul Eater._**

* * *

**Part Four**

**Adagio of the Soul, Danse de la Faux**

Maka could barely think past the haze that Allavalia had cast over her mind and body. All she knew was that she, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti were now under the serpent witch's control and that Soul, Black*Star, Kid, and Dark had a plan to save them. She'd caught Soul saying something about Adagio of the Soul - the same piece they'd used to defeat Giriko. _Maybe he'll use it to slow us down, _she thought hopefully. _If you slow a Chain Resonance, it's easier to break than if it's going its normal frequency._

When she saw Soul and Dark switch places, she felt the twinge of jealousy in her heart pick up again. Then she heard what Soul said about him and Dark having been partners before he came to Shibusen, and the twinge became a little more painful. _So...I'm not the first. He's shown his soft side, his protective side, to someone else._

And then she heard the music.

Allavalia forced her to grasp Tsubaki's scythes and lunge for Soul as Liz provided cover fire, but Maka knew already that it was hopeless. Adagio of the Soul, coupled with Kid's Soul Perception and the boys' Chain Resonance, was already whittling down the girls' forced Chain Resonance. Liz's sharpshooter aim was already starting to waver, missing Kid and Black*Star slightly. Maka could barely catch up to Dark, who wasn't even fighting her but drawing the girl away from the Hydra and Allavalia, biding her time.

Suddenly, Maka felt like she was walking through jelly. _Adagio is starting to take effect,_ she thought with relief. She used her Soul Perception and saw the snakes coiled around the girls' souls were beginning to shudder, writhing and twitching as the music ensnared them. It was just as beautiful as the last time she'd heard it, and now that she was actually on the recieving end, she could tell exactly how it was affecting her. It was like she hit the notes in the Spider Queen's web, and the more she hit, the slower she got, getting tangled in the music.

Dark suddenly got right in her face, smiling wide and showing her fang. "Get ready, Maka Albarn," she said, her silvery eyes glittering. "We're going to have some fun now." Releasing Soul with one hand, she transformed her hand into the spade-shaped blade of her weapon form. In the span of a second she knocked Tsubaki from Maka's hands and shoved Soul into them. Her now-free hand snatched up both of Tsubaki's scythes, capturing the Demon Weapon as her spade blade extended from her arm by its chain and lassoed Maka to prevent Allavalia from taking her away. "Black*Star! Kid!" she shouted over her shoulder. "Buy us some time! If we can free Maka, we can get the others out easier!"

The overwhelming power of the Adagio flowed directly into Maka, stunning her motionless. But it was ending, the crescendo beginning to ebb away. Panic seized Maka. _No, no you can't be done! _she thought. _Allavalia will make me - she'll gain control of me again, and then she'll get you!_

But then the melody changed into something darker, something twisted - and something familiar. _This is what he first played for me, _Maka thought, her eyes sliding shut as the tune drew her soul into his. _This first dark song that sealed our fate._

**Soul Eater Evans**

Soul couldn't help but breathe a sigh when he saw Maka enter the Black Room. He'd been scared that his playing wouldn't have gotten her to enter, that Allavalia's power was too great. But when she walked through the crimson hanging curtains, he could almost feel his closely guarded hope break free and wash through his body. He knew it now. No witch could seperate him from his meister.

That relief morphed into panic when he saw the look in her eyes when she saw Dark standing beside him. Her scowl deepened upon seeing Dark's dress. A wine red tutu that descended to her knees, it was an elegant creation of tulle and satin. The bodice was fitted and had intricate rose patterns outlined in black, and was only held up with the thinnest black straps. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun atop her head with roses placed around it like a small tiara. Tied around her neck was a black choker that bore a gilded red rose in full bloom, and she wore black pointe shoes that tied halfway up her calves over white tights.

His childhood friend touched his shoulder, halting his song. "Go to her," she said. "Talk to her. Chances are you can fix this misunderstanding better with a dance than a fight." Pushing him off the piano bench, Dark rearranged her tulle skirt and began to play, picking up right where Soul had left off. "A ballerina isn't much good when jazz is playing," she remarked offhandedly.

The white-haired boy nodded and strode over to his meister, tugging his black tie a little looser. Maka still wore that dress of Allavalia's, and he wanted nothing more than to tear it off her. It showed that she wasn't yet free. It showed that she wasn't his.

But he didn't rip the offending garment off. He liked his head without the dent from a Maka Chop.

So he went up to her and bowed, offering his hand like the gentleman he'd been bred and raised to be. "Wanna dance, Maka?"

She stared at his hand like it had personally offended her. "What's _she _doing here?" spat Maka.

"Someone has to play while we dance. Or would you rather have that annoying lil' demon here?" Placing her hands in their correct positions, Soul led his partner in time with the first piece he ever played for her. "Are you jealous, Maka?" he teased.

"Why do you care?" snapped his meister irritably.

Soul saw hints of those serpent eyes returning and shook his head to dismiss her question. "No reason. Just curious." Taking care not to get his foot impaled by her heel again, he spun her slowly, his hand barely brushing over her waist as she twirled in front of him. "Are you all right now, Maka? Are you _you_?"

"Oh, _now _you care," she said bitterly.

He narrowed his eyes minutely. "I _always _care, Maka Albarn," he said firmly. "You're my partner."

"And what's Dark?"

_Low blow. _But he had to tell her. "She was my first partner, but not like that!" he said quickly, seeing the slit pupils flicker back. "We grew up together, and we found out we had weapon blood at the same time. It was a given that we ought to practice, and we were similar enough that it was the same. I swear Maka, that's all it was." A part of him noticed that he was sounding like a boyfriend explaining that he wasn't cheating, but he pushed it aside for now.

Those familiar green eyes were dark with suspicion. "How does Dark know this song?"

Soul sighed. Jealous Maka, however cute, was beginning to get annoying. "I was composing this just before I left for Shibusen. I was angry, I was isolated - hell, I was an angsty emo bastard," he admitted with a dry smile. "I couldn't figure out why this piece was giving me such a hard time; I've composed dozens of songs longer than this one and never had a problem with any of - "

"Rambling, Soul Eater," Dark deadpanned, never looking up from the ivory keys.

He closed his eyes and tried to arrange his thoughts. "I mean...it was missing something. Dark gave me a clue - she said I was missing inspiration. I didn't know what she was talking about." Hopefully, Soul opened his eyes and stared into hers. "But then I came to Shibusen, and you found me in that dark room. You asked me to play, so...I played this song. And it was _perfect_." The wonder in his voice was evident. "I was surprised myself. But it just _came _to me, and it flowed perfectly, and you...you _liked _it."

"I did like it. I do," Maka corrected, her grip tightening in his hand.

Dark gave a small chuckle. "What he's trying to say, Maka, is that when he found you, he immediately wrote home to me and told me all about you. He even included the finished sheet music for me to read and critique." The silvery eyes of the weapon met the green eyes of the meister. "You wanna know what it's called?"

"It has a name?"

Dark nodded. "All songs should." Her gaze dropped down to the meister's torso. "Oh my. Soul, I do believe some witch is getting pissy."

Soul followed her gaze and stopped dancing. Maka's dress was writhing, turning a poisonous shade of green and changing texture. Pebbly, like reptile skin, and unless he was seeing things, there seemed to be snake eyes staring up at him.

Maka froze, panic and fear in her eyes and terror in her voice. "Soul, it hurts. Soul, get it off me!"

He took his hand off her waist, never letting go of her hand. "Hold still," he said calmly, transforming his arm into his scythe blade. "Don't worry. This is my soul, Maka." Crimson eyes glared at the offending garment. "And this - _thing _- doesn't belong here."

It was over in a few slices. The dress exploded into shreds of fabric, but not a scratch was on Maka. Soul kept his eyes tightly closed as he shed his suit jacket and draped it over her shoulders. "Dark, is she decent?"

"Yup," replied the blue-haired girl. "Wicked sweet, Soul Eater. You saved your meister. Now let's go save everyone else."

"Right." He held out his hand to Maka. Those soft, warm fingers interlaced with his, sending sparks straight into his heart and soul. "Ready, Maka?" he asked, pulling her into his arms.

**Maka Albarn**

Kid deftly avoided Liz's bullets and saw Maka's dress vanish from her body, leaving her normal clothes behind. "They did it!" he shouted to Black*Star, who quickly ninja'd up to Liz and knocked both her and Patti out with Soul Menace. "Hey! Don't mess up my weapons' symmetry!"

Maka opened her eyes and immediately felt the familiar starchy fabric of her Spartoi uniform covering her body. She rubbed her arms, glad to not be wearing the witch's dress. Turning to Soul and Dark, she flashed a bright grin. "Okay then. What now?"

"Allavalia's magical manipulation of emotions is sort of like Arachne's manipulation of madness," said Soul, transforming into his weapon form and spinning into Maka's hands. "If we use Meditation of Souls, we can utilize the Spider Queen's web again and break the other girls free." Inside the Black Room, he took his place at his piano. "Let's do this, Maka!"

"All right!" Gripping her weapon tight, Maka joined in his cry of "Soul Resonance!"

Their souls crackled, then connected. Meister and weapon unleashed a wordless roar as their souls harmonized deeper and stronger than ever before, practically merging into one entity while remaining two seperate identities. When the wavelengths stabilized at their peak, Soul brought his hands crashing down on the keyboard to release a chord that all but disintegrated the spell Allavalia had over Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti. The weapons crumpled to the ground as the snakes within them escaped, screeched, and exploded. Another likewise met its end above Blair, who twitched and yawned before jumping back to her feet.

"All right!" shouted Black*Star ecstatically, racing over to grab Tsubaki in a crushing hug. Kid took one of Liz's hands and one of Patti's and smiled in relief when they grinned weakly back. Dark picked up Blair and scratched the purple cat's back with a giant grin on her face as well.

"And now," Maka said, gripping Soul tightly, "we finish this."

The witch let out an indignant screech when Soul morphed into Witch Hunter. "No! How could you break my spell?"

"You only manipulated my emotions, you stupid witch," Maka informed her. "That doesn't change that Soul is still my partner. If I got jealous of every girl who got close to him, I'd have permanent scowl lines on my face." She smirked in triumph. "Our bond is stronger than any magic you can dish up, Allavalia."

Allavalia hissed in rage and threw her hands above her head. "Viper, viperssss, poise-on, poison!" Green magic arced around her arms in lightning bolts of power, jumping into the sky and landing on the ground like shooting stars.

"Look out!" shouted Black*Star, picking up Tsubaki bridal style and jumping clear of the deadly bolts. Dark dropped Blair and quickly stood beside Kid, her hands transforming into her blades and guarding the Demon Twin Guns alongside the son of Death. Giving her a grateful look, Kid assumed his Stance of "Punishment" and materialized his Death Arm Blocking skull shields. Together they knocked bolts away until Liz and Patti pulled themselves together and retreated to a safe distance.

Blair's back arched as her fur puffed up in fear, making her look twice her usual size. "That's powerful magic," she mewled. "She's calling on powers she doesn't understand, nyah~ Something bad's about to happen."

The light in the witch's eyes was mad enough to make the kishin himself cower in fear. "You shall all pay in blood!" she announced. "Vengeance Poison!"

Maka tensed up in anticipation, but she was shocked to see the green magic strike not her or her friends, but the forgotten kishin eggs floating in the air. When struck, each soul writhed then changed color, turning a disgusting shade of brownish-purple. Maka shuddered. Whatever had just happened, Allavalia was clearly planning something.

And everyone felt it. Tsubaki transformed into Uncanny Sword Mode, and Liz and Patti shifted to gun form and spun into Kid's hands. Dark turned her left hand back to normal, but kept her right hand tranformed into the crescent blade of her weapon form.

Allavalia swept her arms wide, taking in every soul floating around her. "Lend me your power, kishin eggs! Anaconda Absorption!"

She opened her mouth wide - too wide. With a sick lurch of her stomach, Maka realized that the witch had actually unhinged her jaw like a real snake. The sick feeling intensified when the souls spiraled around her and funneled straight into Allavalia's mouth.

Soul gave an audible retch. "God, that must taste awful," he gagged. "Not to mention the texture. Ugh."

"Soul, please focus on the matter at hand!" Maka chided as Allavalia's own soul began to change, distorting with every new soul she swallowed. "She's taking on every kishin egg's power and adding it to her own. I think she's...trying to become a kishin!"

Allavalia swallowed the final soul, causing her body to emit a blinding glow that blinded the Shibusen students. When it cleared, Allavalia had transformed into an older, more endowed teenage version of herself. Her clothes strained to conceal her recently enlarged body, and patches of emerald scales were visible on her skin. But her arms had undergone the most drastic change, replaced with two setinent serpents that greatly resembled the creature from Maka's Basilisk Hunter.

"SSSSShibussssen," she hissed, her forked tongue sliding out of her mouth. "Your ssssssssoulssss are mine thissssssss night!" The Hydra roared in agreement, its heads swaying from side to side as it sought an angle to strike.

Dark swore. "Everybody get ready!" she shouted. "Soul Eater, I think a Chain Resonance is in order!"

Light flashed across the scythe's blade, revealing his face in its reflection. "Maka," Soul said, glancing at his partner for confirmation.

The female meister nodded. "Do it."

The sound of his piano flowed into the three meisters, and they tried to attack as one. But the Hydra's heads whipped around, slamming into each meister and throwing them backwards. Their bodies plowed furrows into the ground as their weapons were knocked from their hands.

Maka glanced at Dark. "I assume you have a plan?" she asked.

The blue-haired girl smiled wickedly. "Of course," she said. "I'm kind of insulted you asked me that question." Her right hand transformed back to normal, and she raised herself _relevé _(1) to pointe. "Soul Eater, play something nice, wouldja? I have a routine that's perfect for this witch."

Soul rolled his eyes. "I _hate _playing the crap you dance to, Dark," he grumbled.

"It won't kill you, Soul Eater."

Allavalia stopped the banter with a hiss, bringing her snake-arm back and striking quickly. Her arm extended as the snake raced for Dark, fangs extended and glistening with poison. Dark performed a tiny leap to the side, completely avoiding the attack while remaining en pointe. Her right leg came up and whipped around, the motion causing her body to spin quickly and fluidly on one foot. She continued the motion, spinning round and round until her features seemed to blur. Maka felt her eyes jitter as she started to get dizzy watching her spin over and over. "What's she doing?"

"Watch," said Soul, smiling his cool smile.

The witch cursed and hissed something that sounded like an order. The Hydra then spat and attacked, all its heads lunging for the vulnerable Dark. Both Maka and Black*Star shouted for her to get clear, while Kid quickly made Liz and Patti transform. But the Hydra was too close; he had no shot.

Soul chuckled. "It's over. He's toast."

It was like watching in slow motion. A flash of light heralded Dark's partial transformation, but instead of her hands, her right foot transformed into the spade blade.

"32 Fouettés en Tournant: L'exécution la Antoinette(3)," she said, bringing her leg around in the kicking motion once again. The blade arced out, whipping with the chain around her body. Loaded with inertia, the blade sliced across the base of the Hydra's many necks, cleanly cutting off every one. It gave one last keen as the heads and necks went flying every which way.

Dark stopped her turn on a dime. Her foot transformed back to normal as she pointed it in front of herself with a smug smile on her face. "Anytime now, Soul Eater," she deadpanned as the monster disappeared in a flash of light.

"Very well," Soul chuckled as his hands descended to the keyboard of his piano. Maka gasped in shock when she heard the music that poured into her soul. Unlike Soul's usual dark songs, this was lighter, almost ethereal, a beautiful melody that still carried a poignant touch. Black*Star and Kid likewise shivered as the music engulfed them in the Chain Resonance, empowering them but not making them attack. Dark nodded in approval, then leapt into action.

Allavalia screeched and attacked, extending her snake-arms to impossible lengths to strike with the speed of a cobra. But Dark evaded the attacks with elegant grace, appearing to fly through the air like a demon swan and alight for a mere moment before taking off again. "You're quite the slow serpent, Allavalia!" she taunted the kishin-witch. "How proud must your dead master be, knowing a child can evade you?"

"DIE!" screamed Allavalia, extending her other arm as it hissed and spat poison.

The girl spun on her toes to the side to avoid the attack, then raised her left leg almost straight up to stand _arabesque_(4). "Blair-chan, if you please!" Dark called, transforming her left hand into her spade blade.

Blair grabbed the brim of her hat Zwan and chanted, "Pump-pumpkin, pumpkin! Flying Pumpkins!" Pumpkins exploded into existance in the air around Allavalia, startling the kishin-witch. "Go, Scythe Girl!" meowed the cat, jumping up and down in glee.

Dark almost flew onto the first pumpkin, lashing her transformed hand at Allavalia. The witch hissed, "Venom Rain!" and her snake-arms spat poison in lethal drops. Dark leapt again, twisting in a pirouette, and striking with her other hand in its crescent-blade form.

"What is this?" breathed Kid, watching the blue-haired girl seemingly defy gravity as she leapt from pumpkin to pumpkin, striking with deadly precision. "It's so...beautiful."

"This is Dark's greatest piece," Soul murmured, still engrossed in his playing. "This is her song, the one she composed herself. _**Danse de la Faux.**_"

Maka was surprised when Kid translated, "Dance of the Scythe." She was even more surprised when she saw a faint blush dust the cheeks of the son of Death. _He..._

"AAAAAUUUGH!" At the scream of the kishin-witch the three meisters and their weapons looked up to see one of Blair's pumpkins explode in a mess of pumpkin guts. Dark fell from the sky, her arms and legs splayed like a starfish. Soul quickly played a series of notes, channeling action into Kid, who summoned his flying skateboard and blasted off to catch Dark in his arms, bridal style.

Dark pointed up at Allavalia. The witch was now armless, both snakes having been chopped off. "Soul Eater! Do it now!" she shouted.

"Black*Star," said Soul, playing a particular chord.

The glow of Soul Resonance engulfed Black*Star and Tsubaki, making his hair ruffle in an invisible wind. His eyes snapped open, and he raised his hand to his face, the index and middle fingers raised in a sign. "Tsubaki! Uncanny Sword mode!"

"All right!"

The chain-scythe transformed into the black katana, and their Resonance increased exponentially. "Shadow*Star! Second Form - Leaf of the Moonlit Night!" The katana then transformed into an ornately-decorated shuriken. Black*Star placed his fist within the center circle, which dyed his hand jet black with ornate patterns, and aimed at Allavalia. "Taste this, witch," he snarled, unleashing the destructive energy blast from his fist.

It slammed into Allavalia, blasting her clothes to tatters and ripping flesh from her body. Magic began dancing over the injuries to heal them, but the concussive wave that followed Black*Star's attack then hit her, sending her flying off her broomstick several yards and into the side of a house.

Black*Star grinned smugly, pumping his enhanced fist in the air. "All right! We did it, Tsubaki!"

"Yes," she agreed, sounding very pleased.

Soul then played a different chord, then two in harmonized tandem. "Kidd. Liz. Patti."

Dark lightly jumped from Kid's arms as Soul Resonance spiked for the young Shinigami and his Demon Guns. His hair ruffled as blue light enveloped them, and the others watched in amazement as the guns were engulfed in bright white light and they grew larger and heavier. When the light broke, Kid was holding two 42-caliber pistols inscribed with "Death Eagle" on the barrels. "Liz, Patti, get ready," Kid said, straightening with both guns at his side.

Soul's music grew faster and darker as Kid entered Execution Mode, gaining the black needles on his shoulders and morphing his weapons into their cannon forms. Landing on the ground in a crouch, he charged his weapons for attack, hearing Liz and Patti rattle off their usual confirmations for firing. When they cleared him to fire, he slammed his weapons together and aimed straight for Allavalia as she stumbled out of the wreckage of the house. "Death Cannon," intoned the young Shinigami.

The witch screeched in agony as the energy blast hit her square in the chest, obliterating the house and sending her flying backwards yet again. When she staggered to her feet, hardly any of her skin or clothes were left intact, leaving her barely modest and completely bloody. Her arms hung uselessly, blood leaking from the stumps along with venom.

"Maka," whispered Soul, pausing slightly. "Are you ready?"

She shivered at the sound of his voice, husky and smooth as silk. "Yes."

And the chord came jangling out.

Their Soul Resonance was incredible. Raising higher than ever before, Maka almost believed she was vibrating as the blue light surrounded her. Black blood activated, slithering over her clothes to form the protective armor of the black dress she usually wore in Soul's Black Room. Her hands gripped on Soul's handle, feeling his blade glow, then shudder, then morph into the halberd-shaped form of the Scythe Meister's most devastating attack.

"Majin Hunter!"

The serpent witch gave a scream when she saw the meister and Deathscythe pair. "No! Not yet!" she screeched. "I haven't avenged Lady Medusa!"

"Serpent Witch Allavalia!" cried out Maka, holding Soul out at her side. "Your soul is mine this night!" With a wordless shout, she raced towards Allavalia.

But the witch had one last trump card. Kid saw her soul wavelength fluctuate just before she hunched in on herself. "Maka, wait!" he shouted. "Something's wrong!"

Suddenly there was a tearing sound, and the entire outer layer of Allavalia's body just peeled away like a snakeskin. When it fell away, the witch stood in her child form, whole and unmaimed, hate and rage in her slitted eyes. Raising her regenerated arms, she began chanting a spell. Blair yowled as magic began crackling like lightning around Allavalia's small body.

_We can't stop! _Maka thought, caught in mid-leap.

Two chained weapons - a flat spade-like blade and a crescent blade - looped around Allavalia's arms, yanking them out to her sides like she was being crucified. The chanting stopped as the witch turned and saw a familiar blue-haired girl. "You?" she screeched.

"Didn't you hear the meister?" quipped Dark, bracing her legs and arms to keep Allavalia still. "Your soul is hers. Now stay still."

Soul grinned with feral glee. "Do it, Maka!" he shouted, pushing their Soul Resonance to the limit.

Maka touched down briefly, then leapt high like a black swan. Majin Hunter came up, glowing with power, before slicing down with the power of a guillotine. Allavalia had enough time to scream before she was cut neatly in half and exploding. When the smoke cleared, her soul glowed purple among the kishin souls she had consumed.

The victory was so abrupt that the combatants were momentarily confused. But when it was clear that Allavalia was dead, adrenaline faded and each Shibusen student dropped to the ground, panting heavily. Even Blair stretched on her stomach, mewing in exhaustion.

"We did it," breathed Maka, staggering as the black blood settled. "We really did it..." Her legs chose that minute to buckle and pitch her to the ground.

But in a flash of light, two strong arms caught her tightly. That familiar dark chuckle echoed in her ears. "Yes, we did."

Dark managed to stumble over to Allavalia's purple soul and reach for it, cupping the glowing orb in her hands. "One witch soul, and two hundred kishin eggs," she said breathily. "Not bad for a night's work." She swayed unsteadily on her feet, but Kid managed to support her against his chest before she fell. She gave him a weak smile, which he reciprocated.

Maka wanted to smile at the scene, but she was beginning to sway as well. The stress, coupled with backlash from Allavalia's spell and her own exhaustion, was making her lightheaded and dizzy. But despite her body's cries for sleep, she resisted falling unconscious. She was gripped with an irrational fear that if her eyes closed, Soul wouldn't be there anymore. Panic swamped her, and her hands instinctively locked behind his neck.

"Maka?" Soul said in surprise, picking her up bridal style in his arms to keep from falling. "Maka, what's wrong?" When she didn't immediately respond, he looked over to Blair. "Oy, Blair. Can you fly us back to Death City?"

The magical cat summoned four pumpkins, letting them pair up on the floating orange squashes. Once they were all aboard, she directed them back towards Death City as fast as she could. Soul's grip stayed tight on Maka, shielding her as best he could from the wind.

_I'm so...so tired... _she thought. _Soul...he does so much for me... _"Soul," she murmured as the panic grew while her eyelids fluttered shut, "you'll be here when I wake up, right?"

Her panic was dispelled when he chuckled again. "Don't worry, Maka. I'll be here." His hold on her tightened briefly. "I'm not letting you out of my sight again."

_This is why..._ Maka sighed with relief as her head tilted limply back. _This is why I've fallen so hard for you, Soul._

* * *

**Stay tuned, folks! There's also an epilogue on its way!**

**A.N.**

**All the ballet terms (in italics) I used I found online, so to all you readers who actually do ballet, I apologize if I royally screw anything up.**

**1 - _Relevé _is when the dancer raises from any position to balance on one or both feet, and since Dark is raising to full pointe, she is completely balanced on her toes.**

**2 - What Dark did here is called _fouetté rond de jambe en tournant_. Basically, it's a turn with the working leg kicking out and around to create the impetus to make the dancer turn, while raising from flat foot to en pointe. Done correctly, the dancer will not move an inch along the floor.**

**3 - translated literally, this is "32 turning fouettés: the Execution of Antionette". 32 fouettés is very difficult to do and is considered a very impressive skill for a ballerina, showing off strength, stamina and technique, while the last part is a reference to how Marie Antionette was executed in the French Revolution. (Sorry to those who know this already, but some don't.)**

**4 - _Arabesque _is when the dancer stands on one leg while the other leg is extended behind the body, normally at 45 and 90 degree angles, with both knees straight. In this story, Dark is performing _Arabesque penchée, _when the dancer's leg raises above 90 degrees and the body leans forward to counterbalance.**


	5. Epilogue: Her Condition, His Conviction

**Maka's Dark Soul Problem**

**By: DemonClowSorceress**

Disclaimer: *checks ownership* Nope, **_Soul Eater _**doesn't belong to me. Crabs.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Her Condition, His Conviction**

"YOU'RE A DEATHSCYTHE?"

Dark winced at the shocked disbelief. "Yeah," she said, opening her jaw wide to pop her ears. "Since I'm the 8th Deathscythe outside of Death City, I'm technically a Reserve Deathscythe. But since there's a vacancy in Europe, I'll probably be stationed there. When Lord Shinigami summoned me to help, it was good because I wanted to tell Soul Eater in person about my promotion." She gave a half-grin that bared her fang. "And Europe is where my family's corps is making its circuit, and they're in need of a new prima ballerina."

Maka had to take a breath after digesting this fact. "I thought you hated ballet," she remarked, taking a sip of her soda.

"I said I didn't care to follow in my family's footsteps. I never outright said I hated it," corrected Dark, twirling a lock of her midnight-hued hair absently. "But I'm good at it, and it's a source of income. I may take part in a few performances as a guest artist, that's all."

"You are quite graceful." Maka smirked as she remembered just how graceful the other girl was the night before. "By the way, a question...when Allavalia cast her Envy magic, why weren't you affected?"

Dark stirred the ice cubes in her ice tea with her straw. "Why should I be jealous of others?" she said simply. "I'm a Deathscythe, I have wicked sweet friends, and I like what I have and where I am. I couldn't wish for anything more. I'm sure someday that might change, but for now...I'm content."

The last sentance made Maka think about Soul. Like Dark, he was also a Deathscythe now. If he was ever stationed somewhere else...The mere thought of seperating from him gave Maka a tight feeling in her chest, like a hand was squeezing her heart. _Will he be content stationed somewhere else, with another meister?_

Dark spoke in an offhand tone. "So...you gonna tell Soul Eater you like him?"

Maka choked on her sip of soda. Dark smirked. "Ah, I see I can still call it. Nice to know."

"I-I-I don't know wh-wh-wh-what you're t-t-talking about," Maka managed to get out. _How can she tell?_

Dark raised a hand. "I call bullshit, Your Honor. The defendant is being evasive." She gave a reassuring grin to show she was teasing. "But honestly, why are you so shy? You can see how much Soul Eater cares for you."

Maka's green eyes dropped to stare at her drink. "He cares for you more," she murmured. "That Soul Resonance...it was nothing I could have ever - "

"What, that?" Dark scoffed, waving her hand dismissively. "That wasn't Soul Resonance."

"But you moved in sync - and the Chain Resonance - !"

"Just months and months of practice that never died," she said firmly. "And I was only a conduit, not actually contributing to the Resonance."

"But - !"

Dark gave Maka a serious stare. "Soul and I are compatible souls, but we can't use Soul Resonance." Her smile returned. "That experience has only been between you and him, Maka."

The meister's face flushed. _She makes it sound so...intimate. _"S-S-So when d'you leave?"

"Tomorrow." Dark let her eyes roam around the street, as if looking for someone. "But I'm taking my wicked sweet time. I haven't been to Death City before, and he'd said he'd show me around."

"He?" _Maybe she means Soul? _A faint stab of jealousy hit her heart again despite herself.

"There you are."

Both girls turned to see Death the Kid striding up to their table, looking neat and symmetrical in his customary black suit. A warm smile was on his face when he saw Dark. "Ready to go?" he asked. "We have a lot to see."

"Sure," responded Dark, smiling back with the faintest blush on her cheeks. She pulled out some money for her drink and put it on the table. "Later, Maka."

Kid offered his arm like the young gentleman he was, and Dark slipped her hand through the crook of his arm. Maka watched as both teens headed down the street at an easy pace. _Huh, Dark and Kid...I would've never pegged it. She doesn't strike me as willing to deal with his OCD..._

"I see Dark has a new challenge."

Maka jumped in shock when Soul's voice floated into her ear without her hearing him approach. "Ch-ch-challenge?" she stammered, looking at his face and worriedly thinking _Oh god, did he hear us talking?_

"Her crush on Kid." He grinned at the retreating figures of his childhood friend and his guy friend. "I think she'll actually be able to calm his OCD down a little."

"Really?" Maka said, impressed. "How?"

"She has her ways." Those crimson eyes drifted down to land squarely on Maka's face. "So, you feeling better?"

She nodded, unconsciously feeling where her bandages were wrapped around the cuts and bruises from the previous evening. "Yeah. Miss Nygus says I'll be ready for missions in about a week." Her eyes dropped as well to the old scar on her partner's chest, hidden by his clothes. "Soul, I - "

"Don't." His hands came up to rest on her shoulders. "Maka, don't do that. Allavalia - " his voice dropped low to growl out that hated name - "Allavalia made you do that. She was controlling you. But I know you didn't want to." Tilting her head up, Soul gave her his trademark smartass grin. "I know you, Maka."

Maka had to smile back, feeling a pool of warmth grow in her stomach at his words. _He knows just how to cheer me up, _she thought. _He always has._

He blinked, as if realizing what position they were in, and dropped his hand from her chin. "Well, anyway," he mumbled, turning back to stare at the retreating figures of Dark and Kid.

She likewise coughed to cover the sudden awkward moment. "So...whatever happened to the kishin eggs and Allavalia's soul?"

"They were split up between Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti. Lord Shinigami's keeping Allavalia's soul for the one who gets ninety-nine souls first." He seemed edgy, Maka thought, fidgeting and shifting his weight from side to side. "And...um...Lord Shinigami asked me about...Deathscythe stuff...like where I'll be...placed..."

The stab was more pronounced, a hard, hot pain in her heart that twisted and skewered the vital organ viciously. She had to swallow a couple of times until her voice was willing to cooperate enough to say, "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really." The Deathscythe sounded far too chill about the whole thing. This meant he'd made a decision. _He's made his decision without me._

Maka cleared her throat as burning tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. "So, where are you going? Europe? No wait, Dark said she'd be stationed there..."

Soul looked at her with a puzzled frown. "Wait, what? Maka, it's not - "

"Or maybe South America - they need a new Deathscythe, I hear," she rambled on, trying to talk enough so she wouldn't start crying. "But you'll hate it, I know it. You're always complaining about the heat here, and with the humidity - "

"Maka, will you let me - "

" - and not to mention the mosquitoes, I mean seriously, they gotta be as big as cat-Blair - "

"Maka, it's not what you - "

" - but you can't go against Lord Shinigami, because that's just stupid and I know you're not _that _stupid - "

"Would you just let me - "

" - but don't worry, I'll write every - " The rest of her sentance was rammed back down her throat when Soul grabbed her shoulders and pulled her flush with his body, pressing his lips against hers.

Maka's brain blanked, shorting out in a burst of neurons as he kissed her. Her green eyes fluttered shut as she responded, instinct guiding her arms to twine around his neck. His hands slid down from her shoulders to around her waist, pulling her even closer to him. When his tongue pressed against her lips she readily let him in, engaging in a battle of dominance that didn't end until her lungs begged for air.

She broke the kiss first, panting heavily and holding onto her partner for dear life. "Soul," she breathed, opening her eyes to gaze into a sea of crimson. "Soul, what was - ?"

"If you stopped to listen to me," Soul said, his breath fanning over her face, "I'd've said that I requested to be stationed here, in Death City."

Maka blinked in disbelief. _Oxygen deprivation. That's what making me hallucinate. He couldn't have just said - _

"I could, and I did," said the Deathscythe flatly. He laughed when Maka's eyes widened in shock. "No, I didn't read your mind. Just your face - you're an open book to me, Maka."

"But why?" She couldn't understand it. Soul was a Deathscythe. He could be placed anywhere. He could have any meister as his partner. And he wanted to stay in Death City, with her? It defied all logic.

She had meant to ask _Why here? _but her mouth instead said, "Why me?"

"Because you're mine, silly." Those soul-piercing orbs scorched her very soul as he stared into her eyes. He gave his shark-like smile. "You can't get rid of me that easily, Maka Albarn. It's not cool to leave such a cool girl behind."

Depite her cheeks flushing, Maka looked down. "B-B-But it's n-not cool to like a t-t-tiny-t-t-tits." Saying the insult hurt, but it was true. Soul had said it himself multiple time. And God forbid Soul Eater Evans didn't live his life by the cool scale.

Said cool guy arched an eyebrow. "What? I can't love a girl just because she's flat as a board? And you're supposed to be the smartest student at Shibusen."

Maka felt as though her world was spinning off its axis. _Soul loves me? _"Y-You l-l-love me?"

He leaned forward, putting his forehead against hers. "You're my meister." He kissed the tip of her nose. "Mine, and no one else's."

That was as close to 'I love you' Soul would probably ever say. Maka almost let herself believe him. But her previous experiences with her Papa's cheating, womanizing ways prevented her. It didn't help that he (unfortunately) shared a number of traits with Soul.

"Promise me?"

He frowned, confused at the tremor in her voice. "Promise what?"

"You have to promise," Maka said in a trembling voice, tightening her grip on his shoulders. "You have to promise me that you'll never, ever, _ever _leave me."

The white-haired Deathscythe kept her gaze, his face carefully blank. For one horrible moment, Maka was afraid that he wouldn't promise. Soul hated feeling trapped, and he especially hated being made to do pointless things.

Then she felt something in her soul. Closing her eyes to better use her Soul Perception, she could feel her little orange pigtailed soul humming deep within her. Trying to locate the reason why, Maka found it to be coming from the jagged-mouthed blue soul in front of her. It was humming the exact same tune as her soul, and in perfect time as well. _He's...resonating? But why? There aren't any witches or evil humans around here - _

**_"I promise."_**

Those two words made her shiver. Rather than hear them with her ears, Maka felt them reverberate within her soul. _I get it. He's using Soul Resonance so I can tell he's being honest with me._

Again he spoke, the words making her shiver. _**"I swear on my soul, Maka Albarn, that I will never leave you. You're mine, and I'm yours."**_

Opening her eyes, Maka looked into the eyes of her best friend, partner, and soulmate. "That's all I wanted to know," she whispered. Blushing hard, she gave him her biggest smile as tears of happiness glimmered in her eyes. "I love you too, Soul Eater Evans."

His response was to kiss her again.

* * *

**And FIN! Thank you all SOOOOOO much for staying with this story! It was a lot of fun to write!**

**And now here's a little extra for those who like the KidxDark pairing!**

* * *

Death the Kid had never been so anxiously paranoid in his life.

Okay, yes he had, but only when it pertained to his OCD. This was a new kind of paranoid anxiety for the young Shinigami, and he actually - kinda - sorta had no idea why he was so freaked about.

Escorting Dark Nightmare Blade around Death City had been his father's idea. "She ought to have some fun here before heading off to Europe," he said to Kid after the others had left for the night. "I was thinking of having one of the students escort her around Death City for the day. A few have no classes tomorrow."

"An excellent idea, Father," Kid had replied.

"Hmmmm~" Lord Shinigami had scratched his head with one large square finger. "But who? There's Ox, or Kirikou, or maybe Hiro - "

Kid had no idea why, but his mouth had decided to spit out, "I'll do it."

Escorting her may have been Lord Shinigami's idea, but having Kid to it was Kid's idea. For some reason, the thought of another male student - or any male, for that matter - taking the female Deathscythe on a guided tour of his town had made funny things happen in the pit of Kid's stomach.

So here he was, with her, alone, after a long day of seeing the town, at his most favorite place. _It's like a date, _he thought awkwardly. _But it's not. So I shouldn't be nervous...right?_

"Death City is so interesting at twilight," Dark said. She stared over the city from her perch on the stone wall of Shibusen, an unconscious smile on her face. "It was so nice of you to do this, Kid."

He shrugged, the picture of nonchalance, and then winced in pain. His gunshot wound from last night was still sore. "It was nothing, really."

Dark looked back at him. The fading sunlight reflected off her eyes, making them sparkle like diamonds. "You look a little tired. Why don't you come sit?" She patted the wall beside her in an open invitation.

Kid swallowed past the lump in his throat. Remembering everything Liz had told him about girls and their moods before shoving him out the door, he went and sat stiffly beside the teenage girl, his golden eyes staring very hard at everything that wasn't Dark.

This was ridiculous. He could stand toe-to-toe with some of the most evil and ferocious adversaries of Shibusen, but he couldn't look a girl in the eye? He could almost _hear _Black*Star and Soul in his mind calling him a wimp.

"You don't have to be so tense, you know."

He blinked in surprise. "Beg your pardon?"

"You're tense as a piano wire." Dark poked his spine, sending tingles down his back. "Lighten up. It's not like a witch is gonna randomly attack us here."

Kid rolled his shoulders. "I'm sorry. It's just...it's been a rough day."

"I hear you."

He glanced over at her. "Um, about last night," he began. "That dance...it was beautiful."

Dark gave him a lopsided grin. "I wasn't going for points in elegance, Kid. It's how I fight. Years of ballet just gave me leg strength and made me limber." She pushed hair out of her eyes, then noticed how he held his injured shoulder. "Is that doing any better?"

Kid was about to shrug, then thought better of it. "Yeah. It's fine. Dark, um...will you be gone long?"

"I'm being stationed in Europe, so I really don't know when I'll be back here." The Deathscythe regarded the young Shinigami. "Why do you ask?"

It was getting dark, so Kid couldn't be sure if she was blushing or not. Feeling his own cheeks heat up, he stumbled over his next words. "Well...um, well, I was j-just wondering, you know, if...if maybe, perhaps, if you ever, um, wanted to, uh, come back to Death City..."

"Kid?"

_Aw, screw it. _He screwed his eyes shut and spoke in a confused jumble of words, nerves making his face turn bright red.

"What?"

Taking a breath, the gun meister regained his cool. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out again the next time you come into town," he said again.

Silence stretched between them, heavy as cream and quiet as the void. Kid felt a shudder ripple through his body as he listened to Dark breathing. _What was I thinking? _he thought in panic. _What could she see in me? I'm just a neurotic Shinigami. She's a beautiful Deathscythe. I'm such an idiot!_

"W-Would you like to?" Dark replied quietly. "With me?"

Kid looked over as she leaned against him, mindful of his injured shoulder. Shy silver eyes looked up into his surprised golden ones. Both saw shock at the other's words as well a flame of affection that made them both blink.

Kid spoke first, in a rough whisper that concealed none of his joy. "I would be honored."

Dark smiled happily and put her hand over his. "As would I," she replied, squeezing his hand. She bit her lower lip for a moment, then smiled at him.

That was when Kid noticed several things about Dark. That odd fang of hers, her odd outfit, the memory of her weapon form - not symmetrical at all, but for some reason it didn't irritate him or make him freak out.

Dark reached up and brushed at his bangs, tracing the white Sanzu Lines on his black hair. Unlike every other time the lines were brought to his attention, Kid was strangely calm. His OCD was not making him flip out and fall into depression.

_Am I cured? _he wondered. _Has she cured me? _But it wasn't so; when he looked to the rest of Death City he immediately began obessing over the blasted asymmetrical imperfections.

"I've heard that you're a gentleman through and through, Death the Kid," Dark finally said. "Could I maybe have a gentleman's promise?"

He blinked, actually needing to remember how to speak as he tore his eyes from the blatant failure at symmetry. "Of course."

She smiled again. Before he could react her lips were on his cheek and off again. He reached up to touch the tingling skin, his golden eyes wide in surprise as her silver orbs glittered with happiness.

"When I come back to visit, will you let me take a spin on Beelzebub?"

The question was so surprising, so unexpected...so _Dark_...that he had to laugh. And laugh he did, wrapping an arm around his stomach as it grew painful to laugh.

She'd said _when._ This meant that she _would _come back.

"Skateboarding's not an easy thing to learn," he said when he got his breath back. "It's difficult. You'll fall a lot."

Dark smirked. "I'll keep coming back," she countered. "No matter how many times I fall."

So he responded, "Then I'll be ready and waiting to catch you when you fall."

* * *

**Now the TRUE END! Thank you all for sticking with me for the whole run! I luved this whole experience!**

**Please favorite and review!**


End file.
